Resounding Tides
by smartkid37
Summary: When happiness is threatened and a life's in danger, will hearts be broken again? Will the rift between Tim and Abby from thier trip to Mexico - somehow help him through this?  Sequel To "Waves From Mexico"
1. Chapter 1

_Previously on NCIS_…

It w_asn't long before they were leaving the shop with Tim's new purchase nestled safely in a little velvet box in his pocket. Tonight was the night. Tonight was going to signal a whole new life with the right persona this side and he wanted it to be perfect. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and let his fingers trace the curved of the velvet box._

_"Just do me a favor, Probie."_

_"What's that?" Tim said innocently and pulled himself out of his happy thoughts._

_"Just make sure she was as good to you as I know you will be to her, alright?"_

_"You could count on that." Tim grinned as he climbed into the car._

_Tonight, he was going to ask Pam to be his wife and no matter what had happened in the past month, he felt happiness and contentment wash over him in waved._

_Oh yeah. Life was definitely good!_

**Now:**

_FOUR MONTHS LATER – October 26, 2010_

_01:00 AM_

Tony woke up at the buzzing of his cell phone. He's about to answer when the text message he's managed to open up, appears. Not completely comprehending what the three word text said, he went back to sleep.

_07:15 AM_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off the back elevator, coffee in hand and looked around the squad room as he strolled into it. His senior agent and his Probationary Agent are both there. As for his junior agent... "Where's McGee?"

Tony looked up from his desk where he'd been working on a cold case for all of about three minutes since he got to work ten minutes ago. He'd tried calling Tim McGee twice now and had gotten no response either time.

Remembering the excitement in his Probie's voice the night before, he answered the question put to him now, with some degree of concern, "Boss, I haven't been able to reach him since he left to go on his date with Pam last night. He was gonna…"

Gibbs nodded, as he too remembered Tim's almost nervous anticipation of the night to come; how the young man had come to him just two days ago and admitted he finally felt truly ready and not like he was just rushing into it blinded by what he was feeling. He had been beaming with complete happiness when he told his boss he was finally ready to ask the woman in his life 'the question'. He'd finally shed the pain and misery of his history of his previous relationships and attempts at dating and was confident and happy with his plan to spend the rest of his life with Pam.

It had taken the poor kid four months to get to this point even after he'd worked up the courage to seek Gibbs' advice on the subject and had taken Tony with him to actually go out and buy the ring. Tim had asked him about marriage and how to tell if he was doing the right thing after everything the young man had been through in that arena. Though it had taken an ill-fated trip to Mexico for Abby's 'Cold Case Forensics" class and a lot of upheaval upon their return before these rare open doors of communication between the two men had surfaced; once that had happened; they thankfully, seemed to remain open.

Gibbs had stood by his agent since then, offering what support he could. Tim's gratitude had been almost palpable. The Senior Agent couldn't help but smile as he remembered how excited Tim was to finally be popping the question. Apparently thinking along the same lined as his Senior Field Agent, it was easy to reassure the man that he does get the point.

"I know, Tony."

The Team Leader headed for the break room intent on another cup of coffee. His gut was churning but this time it wasn't the churn of a case. This time it was the feeling he got when one of his own was in turmoil. He opened his phone and hit the speed dial for Tim; when the kid's phone rang four timed and then went to voice mail he silently started cursing and headed back to the squad room.

Tony stared at his cell phone wondering how he'd ignored an incoming text message. Looking at the time stamp he vaguely remembered the phone buzzing before he'd turned over and gone back to sleep earlier that morning. He hit the button for his messages and inhaled when he read the one he missed at 1 AM.

Ziva looked up at her teammate's indrawn breath, got up and walked over to his desk. Tony silently turned the phone so that she could read it as he tried to calm himself by breathing back out slowly. Tony stared at the phone before heading to the elevator, Ziva hot on his heels.

"You don't think she actually turned him down do you?" The Senior Field Agent asked in disbelief as the meaning of that text message flashed like a neon sign in his brain.

"Tony, why would she turn him down? They are very much in love with each other, yes?" Ziva asked

"Yeah, Ziva, they are. So why would she turn him down? She had to have. Why else would he have gone off the grid and not be here this morning? You saw the text."

Tony pressed the button for the forensics lab and Ziva looked at him in question. "Tim usually talks to Abby when he's troubled. She might have at least heard from him; he could have called her to tell her he's running late."

Ziva said nothing. After all that's happened between Tim and Abby during that trip to Mexico back in May and the less than friendly way things seemed to remain between them this past summer, she doubts that Tim still had that much trust in the forensic scientist. She was not sure how Tony could have forgotten that, but tagged along with him just in case she was wrong.

When the two agents arrived at the lab, they could hear proof of Abby being there and Tony turned down the volume, causing the lab rat to turn around from the evidence that she was currently processing.

"Hey! DiNozzo! You know better than to touch my music! Who do you think you…?"

"Abby, have you seen or heard from McGee this morning?" Tony interrupted her ranting, in full serious mode that stopped her cold.

"Why? Isn't he here?" she asked in confusion.

"No. And we have not heard from him." Ziva answered somberly.

Abby shook her head as she told them. "Guys, Tim and I aren't exactly the good friends we used to be. He never calls me anymore and when he's down here, it's all work. But, he's never late! You need to find him!"

Abby turned back to her computers only half listening to the conversation going on around her. She was concerned about the fact that Tim McGee was late. _McPunctuality_ was how Tony once described him and how they all had come to think of him, even Gibbs. In fact Abby could only remember two other timed that Tim had been late; once being the day he'd accidentally stood her up when they were supposed to help Habitat for Humanity and the other being the day his sister had been framed for murder.

"I still can't believe she turned him down." Tony exclaimed in disbelief mixed with anger.

"Tony, maybe she had a good reason." Ziva offered in hoped of trying to soften the anger that now almost sizzled off her partner on their teammate's behalf.

"No, Ziva she promised she'd never hurt him. Believe me, she was broken that promise." Tony muttered with still rising fury.

"Guys! What are you talking about?" Abby turned back around to face them and demanded to know, not liking what she was hearing.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then at Abby. Finally, Tony broke it to her. "Probie took Pam out last night to finally pop the question."

"And she said no." Ziva explained sadly. "I do not understand this. We have spent a lot of time with her over these past few months and I had no idea this was how she would respond when he asked her to marry him."

"She said no? Why the hell would she do that? Why the HELL would she hurt him like that? She TOLD me she'd NEVER hurt him! Even a blind man can see they love each other!" Abby yelled angrily. "This was why he's not here this morning?"

"Yeah. At least, that's the best we could figure." Tony admitted sadly. "I don't understand it either. Hell, even I didn't see this comin'."

"He's gotta be devastated! Poor Timmy! Probably feels like he's completely…It's like we don't even know her. All this time hanging out with her, tryin' to get to be better friends and then she does this?" Abby started to reason out as she began to get wound up now that she was angry on her Timmy's behalf.

The ding of the elevator announcing a new arrival to Abby's lab prevented the lab rat from saying anything further. Hoping it was Tim, they all turned to see who'd come down to Abby's lab. Expecting to see the boss, they were shocked and immediately angered when it was none other than the woman they'd just been discussing, walking into the room.

"You! How dare you!" Abby cried in unbridled rage as she took steps in the new arrival's direction.

"Abby, stop!" Ziva grabbed hold of her and held her back from advancing on the unsuspecting woman.

"Thought you promised never to hurt him, Pam?" Tony asked angrily. "You forget our conversation at the team barbeque this past summer? Your promise? You're '_lucky to have found him, he's a great guy'_ speech? What the hell's been going all this time we thought we were getting to know you?"

"How could you?" Abby demanded at the same time Tony was laying into her. "All that talk you gave me about me not hurting him anymore and how you won't hurt him, then you go and pull something like this!

"_He's with me now and I won't hurt him but, Abby, I won't let you hurt him anymore, either. __  
><em>_He's been hurt enough; more than enough; too much, really."_

"YOU REMEMBER THAT? What the hell's wrong with you?" Abby continued to rage at her. "Tony's right! You're not who you've led us to believe!"

In their fury on Tim's behalf, neither Tony nor Abby noticed the tremor in Pam's hands or the dark circles under the woman's eyes. Ziva was about to comment on both when the unique and silencing whistle of the boss they hadn't even heard arrive, blasted through their onslaught of the hapless woman.

When silence finally returned to the room, Gibbs looked at each of them in turn before he spoke. "Knock it off! Get back to work. Ms. Cook, there a reason you're down here?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. Director Vance asked me to bring Abby this file." She answered as she handed the Lab Rat the file and beat a hasty retreat toward the elevator without looking at any of them.

Before the elevator doors closed, Gibbs was suddenly there with her. It wasn't all of three seconds before he engaged 'his office' and turned to her with a scowl on his face.

"Thought you and I understood each other, Pam." The Team Leader stated with a deadly calm that belied just how truly pissed at her he really was.

"I don't know what you mean." Pam attempted to throw him off track even though she knew it wouldn't work. She needed a minute to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Yeah, ya do. And if ya don't, then maybe it's a good idea now that Tim realized you're not as smart as you've led us to believe you are." Gibbs threw back at her angrily. He had no time for these gamed. And he wasn't happy she was even trying to play them.

"Agent Gibbs…" she tried again.

"Any of what they just said to you ringin' a bell?" the agent interrupted, determined to get the answers he wanted for his agent's sake.

"Yes." Pam answered honestly with her heart finally on her sleeve.

"I'm guessing you remember our conversation? Tim trusted you NOT to hurt him. _We_ trusted you not to hurt him!" The angry agent explained in his soft as steel voice the one rarely heard by anyone who wasn't being interrogated; the one he reserved for extreme anger.

_Treat McGee right and you and I'll get along just fine." Gibbs quietly warned._

_"I plan on it, Sir. At the risk of insubordination, Agent Gibbs? I'd like to say the same thing went from me to you, as well." Pam brazenly threw out there._

_"I could appreciate that. It won't happen again. You have my word on that." Tim's boss vowed._

Pam couldn't find the words to defend herself in the wake of Gibbs' quiet anger. She remembered the conversation between them just as he obviously did. But, she also knew he was too angry to listen to anything she said right now anyway and so wisely just kept her mouth shut.

"Until a couple of months ago, he was afraid that the last six months with you were a fluke! Gotta say, Pam, I've seen some of the most heartless ways to treat people; but this tops all I've ever seen. You waited until he was completely sure of what he was feeling for you and then you go and do exactly what he feared the most; you show him just what a fluke it really was. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Gibbs demanded in a steel-laced tone that was remarkably quiet considering the rage he was feeling.

Pam looked down at the floor. "I was scared." Her quiet admission only seemed to fuel his anger.

"Of?" Gibbs demanded.

"Of being a widow before I ever got to enjoy being married." She admitted while internally bracing for the storm she was unleashing with that half-truth.

Gibbs stared at her in disbelief. "Because you're worried about the future? Was there something wrong with living for the present?" He asked her incredulously.

"I didn't want to hurt him like this." Pam vowed tearfully.

"But you knew damn well it would! You suddenly become delusional? Gibbs barked at her with blatant disbelief in his tone.

"I know I hurt him." Pam admitted with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Ya think, Ms Cook? If this was the best you've got to give him, then you don't deserve him to begin with." Gibbs told her with all the quiet venom of a very pissed off copperhead.

"I'm sorry! Tim is more than wonderful and more than I could ever ask for in a husband." She admitted honestly without hesitation.

"Then what the hell are you gonna do about it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't understand. I thought you didn't get involved in the personal lives of your agents." Pam attempted to get a grasp of the Team Leader's choice while trying desperately to steer him away from digging too deep into this.

"Apparently, you missed the part about them being like family to me, Ms Cook! Told you; you're part of that family now, by extension. But, I gotta tell ya, that extension's on pretty damn thin ice right 'bout now "Tim's a damn fine agent and you're screwin' with that. And lady, I don't like it. I thought I had you pegged as someone I could trust! If this was what you do with people's trust, than I don't want you anywhere near McGee!" the Senior Agent reminded her bitingly.

Pam Cook stood there, quaking but not saying anything more. She had a reason for keeping her silence and no amount of anger from Tim's team leader could prevent her from maintaining it. Gibbs growled once again and flipped the switch, stalking out of the elevator the instant it opened up into the squad room. The woman he'd just thoroughly told off, wiped away her tears and hit the button that would take her to the next floor.

The elevator dinged again and Gibbs glared at the obviously upset Secretary, who hurriedly pressed the close button sending the machine upstairs again. Gibbs' phone rang at that moment and he looked at the caller id. Seeing that it's his missing agent he flipped the phone open and answered it. "McGee?"

Silence greeted him as apparently; Tim had already hung up on his end.

Gibbs opened his phone back up and made a call, "Ziva, tell Abby to trace the last incoming call to my phone and to trace McGee's phone. Ask Tony to check autopsy; find out if Ducky's heard from Tim."

_"Gibbs, you have heard from him, yes?"_ Ziva asked concern for her missing friend clearly heard over the phone.

"Yeah. Just one ring. I'm gonna head to his apartment. I'll call you if I need ya."

As he sped down the interstate towards Tim's apartment a short fifteen minutes later, with his mind focused on where Tim might be, Gibbs couldn't help but notice the blaring sirens and flashing lights of several emergency vehicle headed in the other direction even over the median wall between north and southbound traffic. No sooner had his ears stopped ringing from the noise, than his ringing phone jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Gibbs!" he barked angrily since his heart was still racing from being startled from his thinking.

"_Gibbs! Timmy's not answering his phone! Why wouldn't he be answering his phone, he follows your rule about that all the time!"_ The lab rat's anxious voice carried extremely loudly through the phone.

"Abby! Did you trace the call or not? Where was he when he made it? Where's the signal now?" he asked her with enough steel and volume to pierce her current rise of panic.

"_On the interstate! Looks like he's just past Mile Marker100! Gibbs, He's not moving! Why would he just stop on the interstate, Gibbs? Oh my God! He's had an accident! Gibbs! Bring him home!"_

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and threw it into the passenger seat as he performed a hair-raising lane change, barreled down the next exit ramp and made a quick u-turn and headed towards the accident scene he'd just passed. Suddenly, the sight and sounds of those emergency vehicles passing by him earlier sent his heart up into his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene before him, as he reached his missing agent's location, stopped his heart, his breath catching in his throat. McGee's Porsche Boxter seemed to be part of the tree it had impacted with. Medics, Firemen and policemen alike were a dime a dozen on this scene and the need to find his agent was like a fire in his gut worse than he'd ever felt before.

After five worrisome minutes of brandishing his badge and putting his most fearsome authoritative face forward, he thankfully found himself at the ambulance that his man was sitting on the back of.

"McGee." Gibbs greeted carefully while exchanging looked with the EMT who was trying to clean the nasty looking cut on Tim's forehead.

When he got no answer from his agent, Gibbs turned to the EMT in concern. "How was he?"

"Who are you, exactly?" the cautious medic asked before handing out information about the patient.

"Boss…?" Tim mumbled as he finally looked up at him.

"Yeah, Tim. I'm here. You okay? Gibbs asked as he placed a gentle hand on Tim's shoulder, not bothering to answer the medic's question.

"Sorry, late…Boss…" Tim answered as he blinked several timed and looked down in shame.

"Don't worry about it, McGee. Look at me." Gibbs quietly ordered his agent.

Tim couldn't seem to do it.

"Tim. Look at me." The boss ordered with more steel in his tone.

Finally, Tim was able to hear the concern and did as he'd been asked.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked with blatant concern.

Tim blinked again and looked around him as if just realizing what had happened. Seeing his totaled car, his shoulders slumped in defeat and his breathing quickly became erratic. The medic looked to Gibbs for some help with his patient's frame of mind.

"Tim, calm down and look at me, not your car." The Team Leader instructed.

Tim did as Gibbs asked as he anxiously waited to see what else the boss wanted from him.

"Need you to talk to us. How you feelin?" Gibbs was sure to keep sympathy and authority in his tone to keep Tim's head in the game as much as possible.

"I'm okay, Boss. Boss, what happened to the deer? I didn't hit it, did I? I was tryin' so hard not to hit him. I…" Tim was getting upset at the thought of having killed an innocent creature.

"THAT's why this happened?" Gibbs asked incredulously. His anger at the jeopardy his agent had put himself through almost shot through the roof and only the disapproving look from the paramedic and the genuine confusion and pain on the face of the young man sitting before them, stopped it cold.

"Boss?" Tim clearly didn't comprehend why Gibbs would be so angry at him right now.

"Let's get back to how you're feelin'!" the Team Leader forcibly calmed his tone and volume.

"Boss, I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy for a few minutes, that's all." The younger man objected.

"Sir, you were completely out of it for at least ten minutes." The paramedic clarified carefully as his eyes remained pointedly on Gibbs.

"Is he free to go?" Gibbs asked the paramedic all the while not taking his eyes off his obviously still shaken agent.

"He needs to be checked over by a doctor." The paramedic answered sternly.

"We've got one at work. I'll take him straight to him when we get back." Gibbs told him straightforwardly.

"It's up to the patient." The paramedic's expression told Gibbs that no matter what Tim thought, in his medical opinion Tim needed to be seen by a doctor even if it was by Ducky.

"McGee." The boss barked so the young man would stay with him.

"Boss?" Tim looked at him, eyes still full of warring emotions.

"The E.R. or Ducky?" Gibbs demanded, deliberately keeping his tone on the harsh side so Tim would be inspired to answer.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital, Boss." The young man answered back timidly. He wasn't used to having a choice where Gibbs was concerned.

"We get back to the Navy Yard, you're gonna let Ducky check you over!" the boss declared authoritatively.

"Okay." Tim agreed without a fight.

Gibbs exchanged nods with the paramedic as he dug out his phone and hit a speed dial # on it.

"Hey, Duck? Got someone here who needs to talk to ya."

"_Oh? Jethro, what's happened?"_ Ducky asked cautiously.

"I found McGee." Gibbs reassured the M.E. with news that would calm some worried.

"_Oh, wonderful!"_ The M.E. exclaimed with relief.

"He's been in an accident, Duck." The Team Leader explained while breaking the news to his friend.

"_Oh, my! Is he all right?" _

"He's a little banged up. I'm bringing him to ya since he won't go to the hospital. Talk to the paramedic on site while I help McGee get in the car, will ya," Gibbs asked as he handed the paramedic his phone.

Helping Tim stand to his feet, waiting patiently while he regained his balance, he then gently prodded him forward toward the agency car. "C'mon, you're gonna sit in the car while I talk to the LEO's for a minute."

"K" Tim mumbled as he got into Gibbs' car. Gibbs stared at his agent for a long minute before returning to the paramedic and retrieving his phone. The EMT opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Gibbs glared at him,

"If you got something to say, say it." Gibbs growled in frustration. He was anxious to get Tim back and into Ducky's capable hands and was in no mood for this time wasting.

"It wasn't a deer your man swerved to miss…it was a kid, dressed up in one of those Santa hats with the antlers on it. Your agent saved that kid's life, Sir."

"Whattaya mean?"

"If you'll follow me…?" the paramedic leads Gibbs over to the other ambulance where three boys are sitting. All three appear to be no more than 16 years old and are pale, and one was indeed wearing a red hat with antlers on it.

"What happened?" Gibbs glared at the boy with the antlers. It's one of the others who speaks up.

"We didn't do anything. We had pulled over to the side, because the tire blew and Zack was changing it; that man was two lanes over and saw a drunk driver beginning to weave and swerve too close to us; he put his car between us and the other driver. The trajectory of his swerving threw his car into the tree. We feel really bad about his car but at least he's okay, right?"

"Did any of you get a license plate?" Gibbs asked, wanting to push them past any guilt they were feeling. None of this was their fault. They were just kids; kids who had almost been killed by a drunk driver, no less.

Zack silently handed over a piece of paper. Not just a license number was on it, bu a detailed description of the car, as well. Gibbs looked down at the kid in surprise. Again it's the older boy who spoke.

"Zack's dad was a policeman. He hadn't spoken since his dad died."

Gibbs looked at the boy who's been speaking. "What's your name, Son?"

"Benjamin."

"The hats? Costume party?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty lame costume, huh?" the youngest looking boy smiled shyly. "I promised my kid brother we'd wear them since he made them for us. He's only six so he thinks anything goes for a Halloween costume."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Gibbs answered glibly as he pulled three business cards out of his pocket and handed one to each of them. "You kids think of anything else you give me a call.

"Agent Gibbs? Is your man gonna be all right?"

"He'll be fine. And you boys are fine. Like you said, that's what counts."

*****NCIS*****

Thirty silent minutes later found Tim and Gibbs slowly but steadily walking into autopsy where Ducky was waiting to check him over. At Gibbs' request, the M.E. had alerted the rest of the team, but had also told them of Gibbs' request that they remain working at their desks without interruption until he got back there to talk to them.

"Ah, Timothy. How are you feeling, lad?" Ducky asked compassionately.

"Like I just hit a tree." Tim answered quietly with unintentional humor.

"Yes, I could imagine you would be feeling that way. I do wish you had allowed them to take you to the hospital, dear boy." The M.E. softly admonished.

"I'm fine, Ducky, just sore, that's all." The young man quietly vowed.

"Yes, Well, do sit down, won't you? Jethro, you may leave him here for the time being, I doubt he'll be up to getting any work done for a while." Ducky advised with a telling look to his long-time friend.

"No, Ducky, I have to get to work." Tim's protest fell on deaf ears.

"McGee. I told you, if you wanted Ducky to check you over instead of going to the ER, you were gonna follow his orders. Don't argue or I'll take you to the damn ER myself!" Gibbs barked as the reality of just how close he'd just come to losing this young man was mis-directed while it resonated through his heart and made its' presence known through his vibrating tone.

Tim swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked the moisture from his eyes as he humbly answered his boss. "Sorry."

Ducky scowled at Gibbs and got busy checking Tim's vital signs for himself. He'd written down what the medic had told him of the young man's condition at the scene but needed to keep an eye on any significance changed for signs of brewing trouble.

Taking in Ducky's irritation and Tim's crushed demeanor after the flare misplaced temper, he reigned it in, patted Tim on the shoulder in an effort to send the message that things were okay between them, and headed out. "Thanks, Duck."

****NCIS**  
><strong>

"Boss! How is he?" Tony called out the minute he laid eyes on the Team Leader as he came around the corner from the back elevator.

"Banged up. Won't know anymore until Ducky's done checkin' him over."

"Agent Gibbs? Tim was in a wreck?" Pam asked as she suddenly appeared at his desk seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You'll have to talk to Ducky about McGee's condition. I don't know enough to tell you anything." Gibbs told her as he glared at her with the fury from earlier returning to both his eyes and his tone.

"Okay." She answered quietly as she turned and left the squad room as silently as she'd arrived.

"She was got some nerve." Tony spat out angrily.

"DiNozzo, you and Abby were layin' into her pretty thick earlier. Wanna tell me what the hell you were basing it on?" Gibbs demanded albeit somewhat quietly.

"Probie." Came Tony's surprisingly short answer.

"He told you she turned him down?" the boss asked with surprise. He knew that the two men had gotten closer over the whole fiasco with Tim and Abby's trip to Mexico but was still a bit shocked that Tim would have told Tony something so painful.

"Text message, Boss. 1 AM. Three words, "_She said no!"_ Tony answered sadly.

"Poor McGee." Ziva said softly but loud enough that both men heard her

"Poor Pam. If I find out her breaking her promise not to hurt him was the reason he wrecked, she'll wish…" Tony started to spit out angrily.

"DiNozzo! You really think that's the way McGee would want you to handle it? Think that's why he sent you that text?" Gibbs reined him in, knowing he had to keep things under control in the office if he had any chance in hell of helping these young people deal with this in any semblance of sense.

"Not sure what you're gettin' at, Boss." Tony defended himself.

"Think, DiNozzo! He sent you that text because he needed his friend!" Gibbs reminded him firmly.

Tony plopped down in his seat as Gibbs' words hit him like a ton of bricks. _His .This friend had told Probie that so long as the guy didn' tlet Pam treat him badly ,they'd be happy for him. Guess he'd jinxed that!_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked to snap his Senior Field Agent out of his headspace.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony jolted back to attention as the boss called his name.

"If Ducky says he can go home, you're goin' with him; to my house. Want him set up in the master bedroom where he can get to the head easier. Be a damn sight more comfortable to sleep on the bed instead of the couch, too. Get him settled then get your ass back here."

"On it, Boss! Boss, can I…?"

"Yeah, go on." As Tony sprinted towards the elevator Gibbs added, "Tony, he didn't wreck because of Pam."

Three pairs of eyes, one pair hiding under the stairwell, focused on the team leader. Gibbs sighed. "He saved a kid, maybe three from getting nailed by a drunk driver. He intentionally put his car between the drunk and the kids, hitting the tree and totaling his car when he did."


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened out there lad?" Ducky asked as he led Tim into his inner sanctum.

Tim sat down on the sofa and puts his feet up on the ottoman as he did so. Ducky noticed the slight wince from the bruising that the younger man was probably just starting to feel now that the initial shock was wearing off.

The kindly M.E. put the teakettle on and turned back to his guest, wondering why it was taking so long for a reply. Tim was sitting in the chair looking at the ring he'd planned on giving Pam the night before; a single solitary tear rolling down his cheek, and Tim furiously wiping it away.

Ducky continued with his tea preparations not letting on that he'd seen the tear or the young man's reaction to it. He placed the boiling water into the pot before swirling it and pouring it out. He carefully measured out the loose-leaf tea and poured more water in. He then turned back to the pot and put the lid on before covering it with a tea cosy. He then carried the tray over to Tim who was still staring almost vacantly into space.

"Timothy, please lad, drink some tea and tell me what happened today." The quiet request was met with a sigh as Tim accepted his tea and took the first sip. He smiled at Ducky in appreciation; the M.E. had remembered that Tim liked his with just a spot of milk in it.

"She said no, Ducky. I asked Pam to marry me last night and she said no." Tim said sadly. "I sent Tony a text message letting him know…it musta been later than I realized when I sent it or he would have gotten back to me."

Ducky nodded without saying anything and Tim continued.

"I got up this morning and was driving in to work when I saw a car with three kids in it, in some sort of Santa gear, pass by me. I didn't think anything of it at first, but as I topped the next hill I saw they were stopped on the side of the road. One of them had opened up the trunk and it looked like they were changing the tire. Out of nowhere this black Mercedes came swerving in and out of traffic; the driver was obviously drunk and headed straight for the kids so I hurried up and put my car between him and the kids."

Ducky could see panic starting to cross the young man's face. "Oh, God Ducky! I didn't hit anyone did I? Gibbs surely would have said something if I had!"

"Timothy, calm…Timothy! Calm down dear boy. Let me get Jethro down here and find out what happened to those three young men. We can set your mind at ease."

"Okay." Tim took another sip of his tea while Ducky called Gibbs and explained the situation.

After talking to the lead agent for a minute, Ducky hung up and said, "Timothy, I'm going to step out for a moment, to talk to Jethro and find out what happened. Will you be alright?"

When the 'ding' of the elevator sounded, Jimmy Palmer entered through the swooshing doors on into the room and Ducky breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Quickly filling his assistant in on what happened, the senior M.E. took one more look at the somber agent still sipping quietly on his tea before leaving for some answers of his own.

Jimmy came over and fixed a cup of tea for himself. Taking a sip of the brew, he looked at the man he considered to be one of his first friends at NCIS and quietly asked if there's anything he could do to help.

"Why would she tell me 'no' when we've been going out for almost a year now? I just don't understand. What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong?" Tim wondered in a pain-filled voice, oblivious to the fact that he's not as alone in the room as he thinks he is.

Jimmy blinked then realized that Tim' was referring to his attempted proposal the night before. Comprehension dawning the autopsy assistant was about to say something when he noticed the slight bump on Tim's head. All other thoughts fled as Jimmy knelt down and conducted his own examination of Tim's injury, startling the agent with his first cursory touch of medical precision.

At Tim's jump from nerves, Jimmy was quick to apologize. "Oh, Sorry, Tim. I didn't' mean to scare you. I just need to check something."

"It's okay, Jimmy." Tim answered quietly as he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes to hide away and gather some distance from the situation while he could.

By now, Gibbs had re-entered autopsy and given Ducky the entire run down on arriving at the scene and how Tim had originally told him that he'd swerved to hit a deer and was afraid that he'd hit the animal.

"What was he thinking Duck? Why would he tell me that he swerved to miss a deer and tell you that he put himself and his car between a drunk driver and those kids?" he asked in absolute frustration mixed with genuine confusion.

Jimmy exited the office just then, softly telling Ducky that Tim was resting. The youngest man in the room swallowed hard once, then spoke up, "If you could tell me what happened, I might be able to find an explanation from a medical point of view. I saw the bump on Tim's head. Obviously he hit it just before or after his airbag deployed."

"Mmm…that is possible, Mr. Palmer, after all the EMT that I talked to on the phone said that Timothy had been unconscious for approximately ten minutes." Ducky said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I believe that what happened was an adrenaline rush. Dr. Mallard could back me up on this but sometimes immediately after an accident, the patient will remember one thing and then hours later remember something else. We all know what a deer in headlights looked like; that fearful look in their eyes even as they freeze. Tim's brain saw antlers and the kid on the side of the road. Tim being someone who hates to hurt anyone could have seen the fear as he pushed to put his car between the kids and the drunk driver."

"Yes, and in Timothy's case he remembered the antlers and possibly the widening eyes of those involved; therefore the young man that was almost killed became the deer that he first mentioned to you Jethro." Ducky reminded him.

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully and looked at Jimmy. "What's the verdict?

"Honestly, his spirit's bruised as much as he is. The car accident gave him a slight concussion and some bruised ribs and he was favoring his left hand slightly. Again, I'm guessing due to the airbag deploying the way that it did. As Tim's left-handed, I could get him a functional brace, that way he could keep working."

Jimmy looked at Gibbs. "For now, I think we should let him stay down here. We could keep an eye on him and make sure that there's nothing else wrong."

"Aside from the little liar telling him no, ya mean?" Gibbs asked with a touch of anger

"Jethro, while I understand your anger, it was not what Timothy needs right now. I agree with Mr. Palmer, Timothy could remain resting on my couch in my office until he's feeling less unstable. Normally, I would be inclined to administer him a sedative so he could sleep. However, with his head injury and his bout of unconsciousness this morning, that is not advisable. Rest is all we can allow him for at least the next several hours with one of us routinely rousing him to keep him awake. You do not need him at the moment for an active case do you?"

"No. Where's DiNozzo? I sent him down here to take McGee to my place and let him sleep there." The Team Leader answered without hesitation.

"He must have stopped off to speak with Abby. I'm certain he would want to keep her updated on how Timothy is faring."

Gibbs pointed to the video cam link between Autopsy and Abby's lab. "Get her on there."

Ducky turned the link on and called Abby's name.

"Hey, Ducky. What could Abby's Labby do for you?" the peppy lab rat asked with her usual cheer, minus her ear splitting music.

"Abby, why's your lab so quiet?" Jimmy asked with a touch of concern.

"Oh, just not in the mood for it today, anything wrong with that?" Abby asked defensively, not passing up the opportunity to be snippy with the Autopsy Gremlin.

"Uh, no. I was just concerned was all. Excuse me, I'll go check on Tim again." Jimmy defended himself before walking back into Ducky's office and shutting the door so Tim couldn't hear their conversation about him with Abby and Tony.

"Honestly, Abigail!" Ducky admonished her gently.

"Sorry, just really worried about Timmy. Is he okay?" Abby asked worriedly.

"And for that you take it out on poor Mr. Palmer?" The M.E. asked with a touch of censure in his tone.

"Duck!" Gibbs interrupted impatiently.

"Oh, right. Abigail, have you seen Anthony?"

"Yeah, he was just here. He should be there with you right about now. Oh, Hey, Tony. Guess you just got busted." Abby grinned.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled at him as he turned to see him come up behind him.

"Sorry, Boss. Had to stop and ….oh, yeah, Hiya, Abbs." Tony smiled sheepishly

"C'mon, let's get back to work. Ducky and Palmer are gonna keep an eye on McGee." Gibbs turned on his heel and started to leave when Jimmy's voice from the doorway to Ducky's office stopped him,

"Agent Gibbs? Did anyone ask or think to check into Pam's background when she started dating Tim?"

Gibbs turned back towards him, while Tony froze in his own trek toward the door and looked at him, too.

"What are you thinking, Palmer?" The Team Leader asked more calmly than he was suddenly feeling.

Jimmy met him stare for stare. "You check out everyone else; did you check out her background or just assume that because she was the Director's Secretary she wouldn't have anything to hide?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked quietly before the others had a chance to say anything.

"I've gotten to know them both a lot over the last four months; we've hung out a lot together after work and on the weekends. I could see Pam's become afraid of something, Dr. Mallard and it's not Gibbs or his anger. Maybe instead of being angry with her, you should check out what she's been so afraid of that she won't talk about it. We all saw; can still see that she's very much in love with him. It looked to me like something's going on here. Maybe she just needs someone to convince her she can tell someone about it. Must be pretty serious if she can't even tell Tim." Jimmy took a breath and then looked over at his mentor. " Uhm, Dr. Mallard, if you have another tea bag for him, I could go ahead and get him to drink a second cup of tea now if you want. I think it'll help soothe his nerves"

Jimmy silently accepted the medicine and retreated back into Ducky's office, unwilling to hear a single word of reproach on the subject.

Gibbs looked pointedly at Ducky. "Keep him here till I get back. Tie him down if you have to!" Turning to the door, he quickly left the room and hitting the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator, with Tony right on his heels.

"He's right, Boss." Tony threw out into the conversational ring as he kept pace with the boss going up the stairs.

.Mmm-mm" was the only answer he got back as they reached the squad room and returned to their desks. "DiNozzo, get me a copy of that accident report. Da'vid, go with him, both of you get everything you can on that driver and all witness statements. You've got 2 hours."

Gibbs grabbed up his coffee cup and headed out for a refill while Ziva and Tony headed out after their quarry. Along the way, the team leader made a phone call. "You and I need to talk."

_"Okay__."_

"Meet me outside, at the bench; fifteen minutes."

"_I'll be there."_

"I know."

*****NCIS*****

"I don't care if you're FBI, CIA or whatever alphabet soup could you came out of, you're not getting squat without the right authorization! And you aint got the right authorization!" the burly cop behind the desk hollered at Tony while Ziva nonchalantly slipped out around him and discreetly began acting lost and asking for the right directions to the person she needed to talk to.

Apparently, her beauty wasn't hurting her cause in this endeavor as one cop after another in the precinct offered to show her in person how to find their Captain. While Tony was still showboating to keep the bozo behind the counter on his toes and blowing his own horn, Ziva was escorted by not one, but two eager rookies.

"Captain, Roan, Sir? This young lady had requested a minute of your time?" the cutest of the two young men offered to break the ice between his boss and this charming beautiful woman.

"Lemme guess, you're with the press and you want a juicy tidbit on a case."

"No. Actually…."

"You're an author and you want some story material straight off the beat of one of my officers."

"No, I …"

"Well, whatever it is, I couldn't help you. I don't believe in just forking over information like that! All you go-getters after your own fame and fortune at the expense of those of us who work for a living, you make me sick!"

"Captain, I am with NCIS."

"You what? What the hell do they want?"

"Sir, I…"

"Hey, Ziva! There you are!" Tony exuberantly exclaimed as he strode up to the doorway of the captain's office and physically stopped at his partner's shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" the captain boomed angrily.

"Well, Sir, as my partner here, Agent Da'vid, was just explaining to you, we're with NCIS. And we need to talk to you about a traffic report. The accident happened just this morning? Drunk driver almost hit three kids?"

"OH, that one. Yeah, what about it? What the hell does NCIS want with it?"

"Well, Sir the driver that was almost hit…"

"He's alright, isn't he? I didn't see any mention of any serious injuries." The captain asked with concern.

"He was banged up a bit but he will be fine. We just need a copy of the report and any witness statements, please." Ziva politely requested.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"That was all right. I am sure you get more than your share of the press bothering you." Ziva excused him.

"Still, I shouldn't have come down on you like that. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. May we see the report?"

"Oh, sure. "Hey, O'Mally, get in here!"

*****NCIS*****

"You've got some explaining to do." Gibbs told her as Pam joined him on the bench by the monument near the water before the allotted fifteen minutes had passes.

"What was it you want to know, Agent Gibbs?" Pam asked guardedly with a lot more formality than what had become normal between them since the first team cookout back in May.

"Drop the act. It's just you and me here. What's going on? What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pam quickly shot back.

"You're as bad a liar as McGee is. What I don't get was why you're bothering. Why the hell can't you just tell me what's going on? Have I ever given you reason to think I wouldn't help you if you need it?"

"No. You haven't, Agent Gibbs. But, it's not that simple. Thank you, but I'm handling it. There's nothing going on that you need to worry about." Pam stoically and stubbornly insisted.

"Lady, if you think for one minute, that I'm gonna let this rest, when we both know that whatever this was that you've supposedly got 'handled' has to do with McGee, then you don't know me as well as you should by now." Gibbs growled at her even as he took in the fearful look in her eye.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was that she was afraid of, but he didn't like that anything had put fear into her, in the first place. Decisions driven by fear were not usually good ones as this one of hers obviously proved. The fact that everything was so hush-hush with her, only spelled trouble of the more serious kind.

"Agent Gibbs, Please!" Pam begged, now truly petrified of the repercussions of his involvement. She had plenty to be worried about, not the least of which was Tim's safety. Pam knew she'd hurt him badly last night, but she had no choice. It was the only way to keep him safe; the only way to keep them _all _safe.

"Then you had better start talking!" Gibbs ordered with steel in his voice.

Pam shook her head and whispered, "I can't."

Gibbs shook with anger, took a deep breath to get it under control, looked at the fear in her eyes one more time and then got to his feet and looked at her with something close to compassion. "C'mon, let's go."

"What? Where are we going?" She asked worriedly.

"Back inside. Since you're so scared you couldn't even talk out here with no witnesses, you obviously think you're being followed or watched and I'm not leaving you out here alone." Gibbs told her quietly, no longer completely pissed at her.

Pam trudged back inside with Gibbs on her six, the silence between them so thick with his mix of fury and concern and her fear that they could have cut straight through it with a knife if they'd tried. Without stopping, Gibbs led the way back up to the Director's Office, every step raising Pam's fear and panic. This was getting out of control faster than she could catch up with. It was obvious Gibbs wasn't gonna let this drop.

Marching straight on through the door without stopping or knocking, Gibbs only stopped when he reached the space in front of the Director's Desk.

"Gibbs? You mind telling me what the hell's going on?" The Head of the Agency barked as he clenched down on the ever-present toothpick stuck between his teeth.

"We need to talk." Gibbs cryptically said as he nodded in turn to the three of them.

Seeing the Team Leader include Ms Cook in who he was talking about, Vance became immediately concerned.

"Alright. Sit. Both of you. Let's hear it."

*****NCIS*****

Ziva read through the police reports and the witness statements as Tony drove them back to the Navy Yard. Several things out of the ordinary jumped out at her, even as she marveled at Tim's bravery and selflessness in what he'd done.

"Anything 'hinky'?" Tony asked as he drove through the Navy Yard main gate.

"Several things, actually. For instance…" She broke off without finishing.

"What, Ziva?" Tony pushed.

"Tony, why would anyone be inebriated at 7:00 in the morning?"

"Drunks don't care what time of the day it is, Ziva. They need their fix." The Senior Field Agent replied grimly.

"Okay. Then answer this. What kind of drunk smiles and I quote a witness here, 'from ear to ear with an almost maniacal gleam' as they are attempting to plow into another car?"

"You're kidding! A witness said that? What witness would have seen that in the guy with all that was going on?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Apparently, one of the young men that McGee saved. He said he was so shocked at the oncoming car, all he could do was stare at the driver as he got closer and closer. Strangely enough, the young man said the drunk was not smiling in the direction of the young men, but rather in McGee's direction."

"This was sounding less and less like an accident, Ziva." Tony declared with growing worry and the beginnings of anger. Someone had deliberately tried to kill his friend this morning and there was no safe place on the planet for anyone who was dumb enough to do that.

"Tony, what was the legal limit of intoxication before a person was declared 'drunk'?" Ziva inquired in confusion, breaking into his thoughts.

".08 was legally drunk in D.C. What was this guy's reading?"

".02. Tony, this man was not drunk!" Ziva declared in shock.

"Holy hell! I don't believe in coincidences any more than Gibbs does, Ziva!" Tony whipped out his phone and speed dialed his boss.

"Boss, we've got a problem!"

"_Just one, DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs asked dryly. _"Director's Office. Now."_ He snapped his phone shut and turned to look at Pam, who resolutely remained quiet despite his and the Director's best efforts to get her to talk about what was going on.

The fear was still there in her eyes, but now he could see there was more to this. Watching her body language, he could tell she wasn't just afraid, she was downright scared to death and if he didn't know any better, he'd say it wasn't for her own neck.

"DiNozzo and Da'vid are on their way up with the accident report and witness statements. Care to tell us what it was they've uncovered, Pam? Whatever it is, had DiNozzo pretty damn unhappy." He kept the anger in place, knowing it would get more reaction out of her, probably more of the truth, than if he'd toned it down to match her fear.

Pam's hands shook as she wiped her hands across her face, attempting to pull herself together. _This was rapidly falling out of her control. She couldn't keep up her silence much longer. What would happen when she spilled the truth? Who would get hurt? She had to protect Tim. She had to protect…_

A knock on the door a short two minutes later curtailed anything she might have brought herself to say.

"Enter!" Vance ordered loudly.

Tony and Ziva entered his office and immediately walked over to Gibbs, with Tony handing Gibbs the paperwork to read. The team leader read the report, becoming more unsettled by what he read with each passing minute.

"One of the kids saw the look on the other driver's face?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And that's not all, Boss. According to the breathalyzer test, he wasn't even drunk." Tony stated, knowing Gibbs hated having to waste time digging the important facts out of a report for himself if someone else already knew them.

"There was still more, Gibbs. According to that same witness, the other driver was looking directly at McGee as he barreled towards him." Ziva reported with anger laced in her voice

"What's the driver's name?" Gibbs demanded as the rage began to climb within him at the implications of what they'd just discovered. Looking back down at the report in his hand, he perused it until he found the answer to his own question. "Guy's name was Lonnie James Adams?"

Pam's face lost all color and her knees buckled, forcing Ziva to catch her and ease her into a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pam? Was Palmer right? Are you scared of something? Do you know anything about this?" Tony practically shouted at her.

"You know this Adams guy?" Gibbs demanded as he sat down in the chair next to her and glared at her angrily.

"Yes." She admitted tearfully, as her stomach became queasy and nearly had her needing to bolt from the room for the ladies room. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to calm down. This wasn't helping her and it wasn't helpin…

"Ms. Cook. I think you'd better tell us what exactly it is that we're dealing with here." Vance instructed his assistant sternly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Lonnie works for my ex-husband Ryan's Import business." She stated quietly, looking at no one, her eyes remaining fixed on the table in front of her.

"Oh, jeez! " Tony exclaimed angrily.

Gibbs glared him into silence and then returned his glare back to Pam, silently daring her to continue stupidly keeping her mouth shut in the face of these new developments, letting her feel his anger as it literally radiated off of him, even though she had yet to look at him.

"Three months ago, I talked to my ex-husband and told him I had fallen in love with Tim and we were probably going to be getting married."

"I'm guessing he didn't take too kindly to that news?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Actually, he seemed to take it quite well." Pam replied quietly, as she finally glanced up and over at Tim's team members and leader in turn.

"Too well, perhaps?" Ziva questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But, I didn't find that out until three weeks ago when he called me and …" She looked hesitantly at her boss and then back down at the table, no longer comfortable seeing any of their faced in light of their anger.

"And what?" Gibbs pushed sternly.

"He swore he'd hurt Tim if I agreed to marry him. Said he'd ruin him; destroy his name, his credit, his financial accounts, everything. Ryan was suddenly extremely possessive, and jealous."

"Doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell us." Vance reminded her.

"He was a consultant at Boston College for their Business Degree Program, where I attended and now the CEO of his own company. His threats to ruin Tim and his name as well as whoever tried to stop him from making Tim's life miserable weren't something I was willing to take lightly, Sir. I wasn't willing to let him come after anyone else associate with either Tim or myself."

"Any of this happen to be recorded?" Gibbs asked, his mind trying to find a solution that would include this bastard's head on a platter and the rest of him behind bars.

"Yes. After the first phone call with him threatening to hurt Tim, I started recording all of his calls – he's called almost every day to remind me of his intention and what I have to do to prevent it. He always calls my apartment when he knows Tim's not there."

"Apparently, all of that wasn't enough. He had to try to kill McGee, too?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He did threaten to hurt him if I didn't cooperate. But, I've been cooperating so I don't' understand why he would do such a thing!"

"Because you made a critical error, Pam." Ziva informed her.

"What? I was trying to keep Tim safe! Why else do you think I turned him down when he asked me to marry him last night? Do you think I wanted to hurt him like that? I wanted to keep him safe!" Pam replied in horror. "What did I do wrong?

"You tried to handle it alone." Leon told her, his disappointment in her decision clear.

"Your second mistake was in deciding to go along with this creep!" Tony bit out. "We almost lost McGee today! Do you realize that?"

Pam's tears began to flow in earnest now. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I was only trying to save Tim."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you didn't trust Tim to be able to handle the situation for himself." Gibbs remarked with disappointment and anger. "He's a Federal Agent with skills of his own not to mention a damn sharp mind. You think he couldn't figure out how to deal with this guy?"

"I just didn't want him to get hurt! "

"So you simply chose to keep him in the dark." Ziva commented. "I find that disturbing. You claim to love Tim, yet you ignore his absolute faith in your honesty. He has allowed himself to be completely open with you and let you in because he trusts you to return such openness. And this is how you repay his trust?"

"I know." Pam cried as she wiped desperately at her tears as they cascaded down her face. "I've never lied to him before this; about anything!"

"Enough." Vance bit out. "Gibbs, this was your case, prove this was intentional. I'll do what I could to stop this jackass from doing any more damage. Shore up Agent's McGee's financed - dig into everything this guy could have gotten his hands into – make sure he hadn't. And make sure he doesn't have grounds for entrapment. If he's such a sharp business goon , he would have realized she might tape their conversations. Ms Cook, get me those recordings and get Agent Gibbs a list of everything your ex-husband threatened to do to Agent McGee, now!"

"Better send some backup with her." Gibbs told him as he headed out to the squad room. As he descended the stairs he took out his phone and made a call.

"Duck, I don't want any of ya's leaving this building alone until I give the all clear."

"_Jethro, what on earth is going on?"_

"I'll explain it later, Duck. Just don't let Palmer or McGee leave. You either."

"_Alright .Although ,it is getting late."_

"We'll order out, Duck. Call you when the food gets here."

"_Alright. Oh, you may want to alert Abigail, Jethro."_

"Will do." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and walked over to his desk, hitting the button for Abby's extension.

"_Hey ,boss man! What's up? Is Timmy okay?"_

"Abby, need you to come up here. Now." Gibbs ordered before he punched the button that disconnected the call.

It was a short two minutes later when a very unhappy Forensic Scientist appeared morosely in front of the boss man's desk. "Gibbs, was it something I did?"

"Nope. Need you read in to what we've found out. Tony?" Gibbs pointedly dropped the ball into his Senior Field Agent's lap.

"Abby, we're pretty sure this was no accident. Turned out the other driver wasn't drunk. In fact, according to one of the kids he seemed to be gunnin' for; the guy looked more than happy to be driving straight into McGee. Turns out, the guy is employed by Pam's ex-husband."

"Oh, my GOD!" Abby exclaimed in shock.

The team left her in peace to soak in what she'd just learned. After a short minute , Gibbs nodded to his agent to move things along. Silently, Tony handed Abby a copy of the accident report and witness statements.

"Take that and go do your stuff, Abbs. Photos are there, too." Gibbs directed. "And until we've proven who's involved and gotten our hands on 'em, you're not leaving this building alone."

"What? Wait! Why? You think he's after me?" Abby asked in shock.

"Not giving him the chance. This bastard's not getting a hold of any of my people."

"Oh. Right. Okay, I'll go get what I could off of this file. Don't know what you're expecting but…"

"Work whatever magic you could, Abbs. Need this case water tight"

"Boss, you always said there's no such thing as a water tight case." Tony objected.

"Yeah, well this one had better prove me wrong." Gibbs returned without hesitation as he turned his attention back to the file on his desk.

*****NCIS*****

_"I promise you. I'm not walking away from you, no matter what you have to tell me." The promise was sealed by the tears that shone in her eyes. The moment was so surreal, that her emotions threatened to spill over. "Trust me, Tim, please? Let me in, Honey."_

The words that had long ago penetrated the wall of hurt surrounding his heart, allowing him to let Pam love him and himself to reciprocate that love, returned to him now on a memory that had long sustained him through doubts and misunderstandings with Pam and his friends alike over the last four months. Something was going on. She would not deliberately have lead him on like that only to shove him over the cliff this way.

Pam wouldn't have made him that promise if she hadn't meant it. Besides, her eyes didn't match her words. She didn't want this to end like this. He'd seen the pain in her eyes even as she'd broken his heart. Something was definitely going on and Tim was determined to figure out what it was.

Looking at his watch, he grimaced. He'd been sitting down here on his ass doing nothing for over three hours now. It was time to get up and get back to work. He felt fine. It was time to convince Ducky of that. Getting up off the couch in Ducky's office, the young man went in search of the M.E. Leaving the inner office, Tim found himself alone in Autopsy. Sitting down in the chair beside Ducky's desk, he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"_Hey,McGee.. Is something wrong?"_ Abby asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just wondering if Ducky was up there."

"_No. I don't know where he is. Why? What's wrong?"_

"I just need to talk to him. Tired of doing nothing. Thanks, Abby." Tim ended the call, no longer used to talking to her about anything not strictly case related even though they'd been trying to work on that over the past four months. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes for a minute – only to open them again when the autopsy doors whooshed open to present him with – Abby.

"McGee." Abby sounded worried.

"Abby? What is it?" Tim asked with worry of his own.

"Since you're bored and don't have anything to do, I thought we could use this time to work on our friendship. It's still pretty wobbly and I don't know about you but I hate it that things are like this between us. For some reason, it's like there's a giant roadblock that we can't get past. I'm closer to Pam now that I am to you. And I don't know how to fix it. I hate it!"

"Yeah. I'm not too crazy about it, either." Tim offered. "What do you suggest? Wait, you have nothing to do?"

"Well, I have the evidence from your crash since it was handed over to us when we discovered it wasn't such an accident and I'm running down everything I could about the dirtbag that works for Pam's ex was gunning for you but until my babied are done doing their thing, no. I've got time." Abby answered with a touch of her former bubbly self.

"Gunning for me?" Tim asked in shock. "Works for Pam's ex? Abby, what are you talking about?" Tim asked incredulously.

"Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. Well, the cat's outta the bag and you're gonna find out soon enough, anyway, so here goes. Ok, McGee. Apparently, this accident wasn't such an accident. Tony, Gibbs and Ziva and well, count me in there too, but they're convinced this was deliberate. They think Pam's ex hired this guy to hurt you."

"That's crazy! He almost killed those kids! You're saying it was to get to me? Wait, you're telling me he wasn't really drunk accidentally almost hitting them in the first place?" Tim realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"No. He was aiming for you. One of the kids watched him, his eyes glued to the guy's face in shock as he was coming at them. He saw the guy staring at you looking crazy happy."

"Oh God! He was willing to kill innocent people to get me out of Pam's life?" Tim asked in abject disbelief, horror and guilt.

"Apparently." Abby sympathized. "Look, Tim. You can't let him beat you like this. Don't give him that! You take this as the chance to prove to him and Pam and even yourself, that you've got what it takes to fight for what 's yours and what you believe in!" she charged him with the challenge. "Help us put him away where he belongs before he hurts someone else!"

"Thanks, Abby." He offered with a small smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Not sure. Probably digging up what they could on this guy. I think they've already had a long talk with Pam and gotten what they could from her. I feel really bad for jumping on her earlier about…."

"NO! No, she cannot get in trouble for this!" Tim ran out of the room and bolted for the stairs, completely disregarding the fact that he wasn't supposed to be exerting himself overly enough to climb any flights of stairs. Deliberately, he worked past the fact that he was seeing two of several things and the world seemed to be tilting sideways, only slowing his movements through these problems that came on him without warning.

Hitting a button on Ducky's desk phone, Abby made a call for help.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs! Timmy's on his way up – he's climbing the stairs_!" Abby's distressed cry hurt the boss' ears.

"What? Why?"

"_I let it slip about Pam and his accident not being an accident. I'm sorry."_

"Abby!" Gibbs huffed out on a sigh of disappointment mixed with anger. Snapping his fingers at Tony, he pointed his Senior Agent toward the back stairs.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Go get McGee. Idiot's climbing the stairs up here from Autopsy." Gibbs said as he held the phone to his shoulder long enough to say what he needed to about Tim before returning his attention to his Lab Rat.

"Alright, Abbs. We'll take care of it. Thanks. What are you doing in Ducky's suite? Don't you have work to do?"

"_My babies are occupied. You can't rush science, Gibbs. I was trying to keep Tim here. He called me looking for Ducky so he could escape from Autopsy. So I came down here to keep him occupied. Thought we could work on our friendship." _Abby said as her voice got quieter_._

"Give it time, Abbs. Thanks for the alert. Go on back to work."

Tony ran for the stairs and hurried down them to meet up with Tim, who seemed to be frozen in place, leaning heavily against the railing on Abby's lab's level. "Probie, what the hell do you think you're doin'?" Tony asked with enough anger that Tim would know his older brother wasn't happy with this stunt.

Tim was too busy fighting the dizziness that was sweeping though him to answer.

"Tim?" Tony asked in concern. "Talk to me, man!"

"Huh? Oh, Tony. Sorry. Dizzy. Really Dizzy." Tim managed to huff out in short breaths as his knees buckled and almost sent him to the stair he was standing on.

"Yeah, no doubt. " Tony replied dryly as kept Tim from falling out. "C'mon, let's go." he grabbed hold of his partner's arm, holding him up and propelled Tim back through the stairwell door and over to the elevator.

"Where? I have to ….get to ... Director. Can't let Pam ... in trouble … for this." Tim stated, suddenly seeming to still be fighting to catch his breath as he fought the dizziness.

"Don't worry. We've got it covered. Relax. She was not in too much trouble. She may have a bunch of us pissed at her for not letting us in before it got to this point, but that's about it. Well that and hurting you instead of being straight with you."

"No, Tony. She needs us. She needs help, not our anger." Tim refuted, seemingly more lucid and with more controlled breathing.

"I know, Probie. Just give it some time. It'll smooth out. Wait, why are you taking this track with what she did to you?" the older man asked in surprise.

"Tony she made me a promise a long time ago; the one I needed and have held onto through everything. I know that. Pam would never deliberately break that promise or hurt me unless she had a damn good reason. This isn't her doing – I saw it in her eyes. Someone's forcing her hand. I'm not gonna let her go through this thinking she's alone or that I've given up on her."

"Alright, Tim. Let's go see her." Tony accepted that what Tim needed was, in fact, to stand by Pam and stand with her to fight this bastard. He was actually relieved that Tim had this much faith and trust in Pam and wasn't cowing down to what had to have been a hell of a painful first response to her rejection of his proposal.

*****NCIS*** **

Ten minutes later found Tony heading back to his desk after watching Tim sweep a startled Pam up into a gentle bear hug from behind as she stood at the copier machine in the Director's outer office.

Tim whispered in Pam's ear. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll fight him together. I love you. And I'm not giving you up without a fight." He pulled back and turned her to face him, as he hung onto her arms with his hands, making sure his grip was strong but not too harsh. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her. "It's okay. We can do this. Together." He told her quietly as he took his left hand off her arm and used his finger to wipe the tear from her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered on a broken sob. "I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm not giving you up without a fight either."

"Ssh. It's okay. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He murmured softly. "C'mon put your game face on. I'm sorry I sent Tony that text before thinking this through. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that without something being seriously wrong."

"I'm so sorry, Tim. I don't…. Are you all right?" she asked with genuine worry.

"Getting there. Not up to climbing stairs yet, apparently, but I'm okay. I'm gonna go talk to my team. Don't leave here without me." Tim requested seriously as he kissed her yet again, this time leaving her breathless and smiling.

"She was been assigned a protection detail until we get this wrapped up, Agent McGee. " Vance's voice from behind him startled Tim and had him turning around in reflexive action and nearly falling over since he had yet to regain his full equilibruim. "We need to talk. Come into my office. Ms. Cook, I expect that information on my desk within the hour."

Tim smiled at Pam one more time as she helped hold him up and regain his footing before he followed the director into his inner sanctum. "Sir?"

"Sit. I don't want Dr. Mallard coming down on me for not making sure you don't pass out. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm ready to get back to work, Sir." Tim offered a little short of breath.

"That's not gonna happen."

"Sir?" Tim asked in shock

"McGee, your team is currently working on the case that had come to light from your accident. You can not work on it."

"Sir, I can run down whatever they need to search, quicker than they can. That would free them up to handle everything else that I can't help with."

"Anything you can tell me about what happened this morning, before you go?"

"No, Sir. I didn't get a look at the guy, I was too busy paying attention to the three kids on the side of the road that it looked like he was gonna hit." Tim responded.

"All right. Go discuss this with Gibbs." Vance dismissed him.

Tim headed for the door, only to be stopped by the Director saying his name again. "Agent McGee!"

"Sir?" Tim questioned as he paused and looked back at the man.

"There will be no more love scenes in my office!"

"Yes, Sir." Tim answered with an embarrassed grin.

In no time, Tim was standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "Boss?"

"McGee, what are you doin' up here? Thought I told you to stay in Autopsy." Gibbs said to his agent without looking up from his work.

"Boss, I needed to let Pam know I haven't given up on her. As soon as I stopped reacting long enough to think about it, I knew this wasn't her; someone's pushing her and I need to be helping you guys on this. I know I can't be a visable part of this, but I could run your searches, please." Tim put out there with the intent to do just that clearly residing in his tone.

Looking up at him now, Gibbs looked him over. "Ducky give you the all clear?"

"No. I haven't seen him since I woke up. I don't even know where he is."

"That explains you hair-brained stunt of trying to climb the stairs." The boss replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Tim vowed.

"I know. All right. Go on, get busy. Tony, Ziva, catch him up on what we've got so far. McGee, searchin's all you're gonna do on this case." Gibbs ordered as he snatched his coffee cup up and headed out of the squad room, taking his cell phone out as he walked.

"_Hello"  
><em>  
>"Ducky, where the hell are you?"<p>

_" I do apologize. I'm afraid, I've been embroiled in a mix up with the supply requisitions and the supply staff. I should only be a few moments longer. Is there a problem?"_

Where the hell's Palmer?

_I'm afraid, Mr. Palmer was embroiled in said fire I have been forced to put out. Hence, both of our absences from Autopsy at the moment. I do apologize, Jethro_

"Thought you were gonna tie McGee down til I got back down there?"

"_I take it Timothy is now back at his desk and working?"_

"Yeah, Duck, he is, after he tried climbing the stairs when he found out Pam was in trouble for this mess."

"_Who on earth told him such a thing?"_

"Three guesses. Let me know when you get done with that will ya?"

"_Certainly, Jethro."_

Gibbs flipped his phone shut and continued on his way to refilling his supply of coffee. It was days like this he hated this job. It sucked having to go by the book when someone was gunning for one of his people; especially when they were doing it out of something so destructive as jealousy_._


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan James Cook scowled in disgust as he slammed his cell phone down on the table. _Unbelievable_; he thought to himself with pure fury. You couldn't count on anyone these days. You had to take care of everything yourself. Here he'd hired the best man for the job to do something simple like plow into one car and all he'd gotten for his trouble, was NCIS breathing down his neck. He knew the risk going into this arrangement since his ex-wife worked for them. Still, it was supposed to have gone off without a hitch so that it would completely interrupt her life until Pam got the picture right and came running back to him like the good obedient wife she was supposed to be.

_That won't happen now_. The voice inside his head was taunting him. He'd have to do something a lot less obvious and a lot more damaging for things to turn around in his favor now.

He'd seen that geeky looking Agent that Pam was supposedly in love with. Just thinking of the guy had Ryan scoffing in ridicule. Apparently, Pam had taken to wearing blinders in the last year, because the guy was no prize. Hell, Ryan doubted the man could even perform in bed, judging from how scrawny the stick of a man was. _How in the hell could she even look at that guy when she had someone as great as Ryan who wanted her back?_

Shaking his head in disgust at the way things had gotten screwed up this morning, Ryan picked up his keys and his wallet, pocketed his cell phone and headed out the door. It was time to step things up a notch while the cops were still chasing their tails from the mess that had come about this morning. With his thoughts on a million other things, like how to go about getting her back now, the last thing on Ryan's mind, was watching where he was going as he walked.

He hadn't even cleared his porch steps when he found himself looking down the wrong end of the barrel of a gun with another one backing that one up from a short distance away. Without even realizing he was doing it, Ryan found himself hastily backing away.

**"NCIS, Freeze!"**

Ryan was no dummy. He hadn't gotten as far in life as he had by playing stupid with the law enough to have ever gotten caught before. He froze in place, with one foot on the second porch step up from the ground and the rest of him standing on the first one.

"Ryan James Cook?" the extremely pissed off, dark-haired cop demanded from only two foot away, his eyes snapping with his wealth of anger.

"That's right." Ryan's own anger pre-empted caution as his hostility and cocky attitude escaped untethered.

"You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder of a Federal Agent." Tony declared with enough bite to his tone that it left no doubt he wasn't one to be messed with.

"Turn around and place your hands on top of your head. Now!" Ziva barked at Pam's ex-husband with her own dose of fury, barely controlled.

Suddenly, the thought of being bossed and handcuffed by a woman spiked Ryan's temper through the roof and the need for escape right along with it. These cops had no idea who they were dealing with! He wasn't some street thug who started turf wars for crying out loud! He was a well-established business man who had ties and connections enough to probably cost them both their badges! He wasn't going down like this. He had a reputation to uphold and winding up on the wrong side of the law as front page news would destroy that.

As his brain desperately thought of a way out, he did the only thing he could think of in a pinch. Deliberately faking tripping backwards up the remaining steps to his porch and over his own two feet; he took the chance he'd created and vaulted over the porch railing and bolted for the side of the house and the only chance for escape he saw before him, leaving the two agents scrambling for balance, and ultimately both landing on their asses on his porch as he put more distance between them and himself..

As he tore around the side of the house, once again, he found himself facing the wrong end of a gun barrel, only this time, the salt and pepper haired agent wielding it was downright scary with his piercing glare and unrelenting hold on his weapon, aimed at Ryan's head.

"Not a smart move." The agent commented dryly.

Ryan stopped, needing to weigh his options and make his choice. Right now it was just him against this much older cop since the other two boneheads he'd just escaped from were still trying to catch up.

Gibbs saw the calculating look in the dirtbag's eye and knew what was coming. Hoping to get through to the guy before anyone else got hurt, he warned him. "This really the way you want this to end?"

Ryan stopped in shock. He hadn't expected that question. Then again, he knew the Navy Cop was just stalling for time until the other agents showed back up. That was time he couldn't afford to waste. With a smirk, he lowered his head and checked just a bit and stepped off to the side, just enough to find the space to get past the older agent - straight into the path of the now completely pissed off woman navy cop.

"You do not listen very well." Ziva growled at him with barely controlled anger.

"Got somewhere to be, Mr. Cook? Another murder for hire to arrange, maybe? Or maybe you're going to make good on your threats to hack into some personal accounts and screw with them. Yeah, I'll bet that's where you were off to in such a hurry." Tony offered conversationally as he kept his gun trained on Ryan's forehead. "Either way, it looks like you're S.O.L,' cause the only place you're going today; is jail!"

"You can't pin nuthin' on me!" Ryan snarled at the trio in general.

"That why you're runnin'?" Gibbs asked him with just enough sarcasm that it drew small smiles from Tony and Ziva.

"Nah! I just don't take kindly to women acting all tough and bossy, is all." The cornered crook replied snarkily.

"Oh, is that all?" Tony drawled as he exchanged amused glances with both Gibbs and Ziva. "Man of your 'business connections? I'd a thought you'd be used to seeing women in control."

Gibbs smirked as he holstered his gun and handed Ziva the cuffs off his own waist belt. "By the book, Agent Da'vid. Agent DiNozzo, make sure she controls herself . Don't let me hear she lost her temper again. She's liable to kill this one with one of her deadly paperclips. "

Ryan's face wore a blanket of disbelief and lost some color as he fought with himself as to whether or not he should be believing what he was hearing. Tony smirked as he kept a firm grip on Pam's ex-husband's arm while Ziva did the honors of handcuffing him. Together they escorted him to the car, Tony reading the man his rights while Ziva let out a steady stream of Hebrew unpleasantries with no signs of letting up even as they got into the car.

*****NCIS*****

An hour later found Gibbs practically dragging a very much frightened out of his wits, Lonnie Adams into the building and down into an interrogation room. It hadn't been hard finding the hair-brained loser, just a pain in the behind getting him to cooperate until the extremely pissed Team Leader applied a little motivation, in the form of seemingly bland observations regarding what was in store for co-conspirator if he kept on impeding the investigation. Gibbs had been hard pressed to hide his smirk as Adams seemed to shrink before his eyes as the scope of what he'd done finally hit home for him when Gibbs had practically snarled at him that he'd almost killed three innocent teenagers. The man almost fell out of his seat when the Team Leader informed him that the only reason he wasn't facing three vehicular homicide charges was because the same man Adams had been gunning for, put himself in the middle to save the boys.

No sooner had Gibbs finished giving Adams a piece of his mind, then Vance walked in and wordlessly in their own privately worked out code, told Gibbs he'd take it from there. Gibbs didn't put up any kind of a fight. He wanted this case to be as air tight as Vance did. With Vance handling the interrogations of both guilty parties for the sake of not giving the defense attorneys any grounds for objections to any of the evidence gathered, Gibbs and his team settled in to watch. Cook was escorted into the interrogation room with Adams at the Director's orders so they could stew for a bit in hopes they'd get talking and turning on each other.

Fearing a mutiny once the two criminals started spilling their guts, the Director ordered Gibbs' team back to work; demanding the reports be done by the time he'd finished interrogating the two men already pegged for trying to kill Tim. Disappointed, to say the least, Tony grumbled all the way back to the squad room while Ziva quietly cooperated as Tim escaped the need to do his report since what he'd needed to do for the investigation had already been done and written up while the team had been out rounding up the crooks.

Wordlessly, Tim took himself up to the Director's Office, since the man was busy in Interrogation. It had been a while since he'd checked on Pam and he was feeling anxious to touch base with her again. Finding her desk empty, he felt a stab of disappointment at not being able to see her during this rare moment of free time, but settled for leaving her a note before returning to the squad room and whatever work awaited him on his desk. At least Pam would know he was thinking about her.

*******NCIS******

Gibbs breathed out a sigh of frustration tainted with a hint of relief. He hated not being in on the interrogations of the two men who had planned on destroying his agent, but had to admit it was better for their case if he wasn't. Still, it rankled him that Vance was actually right in not letting either him or his team even hear what the bastards had to say for themselves. The Director was actually citing the fact that the team was too close to this case and wouldn't be able to keep their heads on straight if they heard anything that happened to make them mad; which, was bound to happen, given what the case was about.

Knowing his team was doing whatever the needed to be doing to put this case to bed, Gibbs took this time to head out to the nearest coffee shop for a fresh cup of genuine coffee. As he leisurely strolled back to the office, he found himself enjoying the peace and quiet and trust in the believe that his agent was no longer in danger . As he neared the Memorial Tree in the small garden on the other side of the Agency Fleet Parking Lot, when he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the bench and paused in his steps.

Changing his direction, Gibbs scrutinized her profile as he approached her from the side and felt his heart clench when he saw her cradle her barely noticible belly bump protectively with one of her slender arms, the other hand carressing it lovingly as she spoke to it. Faltering in his steps, he struggled with what to say to her although he wasn't happy that she was out here alone with the nightmare she'd just been through.

_How the hell had they missed that earlier when they'd put her through the wringer with all those questions_? _How had he missed it when he was out here reading her the riot act before that? Where the hell was her protection detail? If anything happened to her because they weren't on their job, heads were gonna roll._

"Pam?" He questioned quietly enough he wouldn't startle her too badly.

The Director's Assistant looked up and over in the direction she'd heard her name called from and saw Gibbs approach, smiling welcomingly at him. She couldn't stay angry with him. She knew he only had Tim's best interests at heart and didn't want anything bad to happen to her either. She knew he'd come to respect her over the past six months and had even told Tim to follow his heart where she was concerned. Tim had confessed it all to her four months ago; right after he had asked Gibbs for his opinion.

"_I don't want you to be angry with me, but I had to talk to Gibbs about this first."_

"_Why would you think I'd be upset with you for that, Sweetheart?"_

"_Because you were the topic of our conversation."_

_Pam smiled. "Relax, Tim. I get it. Letting yourself admit you've found the one – takes a lot of courage, especially when you've been through the heartbreak you've been through. It's perfectly understandable for you to want someone else's opinion about it."_

"_Thanks for understanding."_

"_Did you get the help you were hoping to get?"_

"_Yeah. He told me to follow my heart. But, I still need to think on things for a while."_

"_Take your time, Sweetheart. There's no rush. I enjoy every single day with you."_

_Tim gently pulled her closer, sensuously kissing her in response._

_Pam smiled beneath the kiss, letting her arms slide up around his neck and pulling him even closer to her as Tim tightened his arms around her waist._

_Pulling away from the kiss, he smoothed his hands on her back as he leaned in to whisper softly in her ear. "Hmm. How about I show you how much I appreciate your patience and understanding?" _

"_Sounds like heaven." Pam purred as she was picked up and gently carried to the bedroom, her knight in shining armor kissing her once more as they moved._

Watching Tim that night as he admitted he'd gone to Gibbs for advice about what to do in his love life, had brought a smile to Pam's face then; until she'd seen the residual self-doubt still residing in Tim's eyes. She hadn't pushed him to move beyond his comfort zone about it at that point. Rather, she'd sat back and enjoyed the ride as together they continued to tread carefully, while still enjoying the closeness of their strengthening relationship.

Having that bond as a part of the foundation between her and Tim was what allowed her to feel nothing but comfortable in Gibbs' presence even today, the earlier confrontations notwithstanding. Smiling at him, she waited silently to see what was on his mind.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked her as he came to stand beside her, looking her over with close scrutiny.

She was quick to reassure him. "I'm fine. Is something wrong? Is that why you're here? Did something happen to Tim?" She suddenly couldn't stop herself from asking.

"He's fine. Where's your protection detail?"

Pam pointed to two inconspicuous agents Gibbs hadn't even noticed earlier. Both of them were haphazardly lounging against trees, but not facing her directly.

Gibbs nodded his understanding as he sat down beside her. "Does Tim know?"

Pam looked up at him with the question now between them she knew she didn't have to ask him to clarify.

Tim's boss gestured towards her stomach, his eyebrows raised in his own silent demand for an answer.

"No. In all the chaos from Ryan, I haven't found the right moment or even the right words, to tell him. I was afraid if I told anyone, Ryan would find out and he'd go ballistic and really hurt Tim or worse, kill him."

"Not exactly hiding it." Gibbs was quick to change the subject away from the horrible possibility she'd been stressing about.

"I know. Guess I got sloppy; let my guard down. I'm glad it was only you that noticed."

"Your protection detail's not blind."

"Crap."

"I got it, C'mon, let's head back in. "Gibbs stood up with her and approached the closest agent assigned to her watch. "Reed, either one of you you repeat what you know about Ms. Cook to anyone and you'll both be looking for a job as a janitor so fast, your head will spin."

"Understood, Agent Gibbs. We didn't see anything." The lanky no-nonsense agent replied without hesitation.

"Go take a break. I'll take her back inside." Gibbs ordered.

With small smiles, Agent Reed, merely stepped back and waited while his counterpart, Agent Black went on ahead, both of them keeping their eyes peeled for trouble as the four of them returned to the building. Gibbs smirked, proud that these two were of strong enough backbone to do what was right instead of just doing what he'd told them to do. He hadn't meant to test them, but they'd passed with flying colors anyway.

Once inside the building, Gibbs nodded them off toward the break room and he escorted Pam up to her office, stopping the elevator in his usual 'office' mode along the way.

"Agent Gibbs?" Pam spoke for the first time since they'd come in as she questioned what he was doing.

"How far?" He asked her, knowing she was smart enough to know what he was getting at.

"Two months."

"Little late to be just telling Tim now, isn't it?"

"I've been so stressed, I missed the signs. I only got confirmation a week ago, but with everything Ryan's been doing, I've been afraid to say anything." Pam admitted sadly.

"He's off the clock in 15. You really need to tell him. Today. Since your ex's in interrogation – stay up here outta sight. Take a conference room." Gibbs advised in his tone that made it mandatory.

Pam smiled. She saw his order for what it was; his way of looking out for his family. He was right. Tim needed to know before any more time went by. He deserved to know. It would add worry to everything else already on his shoulders, but at least she wouldn't be keeping secrets from him. "Thanks, Agent Gibbs. I'll tell him. I just hate to give him something this big to worry about. I wish I could wait until this meds with Ryan was over."

"Not an option. They're already in custody."

Pam nodded. "Thank you." Turning to head to her office, she was stopped by the sound of his calling her name again.

"Pam?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" She asked seriously.

"Honesty's important to McGee." He reminded her. "Might not wanna be so quick to forget that again."

She nodded. "I know. I promise, I won't make the same mistake again."

Gibbs nodded. "Just keep your word this time and we're good." Gibbs reminded her.

_Treat McGee right and you and I'll get along just fine." Gibbs quietly warned.__  
><em>_"I plan on it, Sir._

She looked him straight on. "I will. I promise."

Gibbs nodded before he turned and took the stairs back to the squad room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. "McGee, go let Ducky check you out. Stay down there til you get told otherwise."

Tim closed up his work station and got up, shouldering his knapsack, he looked over at Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss."

"Hmm. Mmm. Go on and don't let me find out you've pulled another idiotic stunt!"

Tim smiled sheepishly. "I won't, I promise."

Gibbs glared back at him with the silent threat of dire consequences. "I know."

*****NCIS****

Tim felt the world lifted off his shoulders as he took the elevator from Autopsy up to the Director's Office when Pam called him and asked him to come up there to see her a short thirty minutes after Gibbs sent him to see Ducky. The M.E. had declared him able to go home under his own steam if he so chose, but insisted Tim come back in for another once over in the morning. Smiling, Tim had agreed, knowing Ducky always had their best interests at heart. He'd become especially fond of the older man since the dreadful trip to Mexico back in May, moreseo than before.

They'd gotten closer through the many talks and dinners shared both with Pam and without her, when she was otherwise engaged. Spending several off hours at Ducky's had fast become a chronic pastime for Tim and he treasured every minute of it. It was Ducky who sat and listened to him worry about Pam's change in behaviors when he first noticed them. And it was Ducky who'd urged Tim to do as Gibbs had taught them to do and rely on what his own gut was telling him.

Since Tim and Pam routinely gave each other all the space they'd learned to ask each other for; he'd been greatly disappointed and even stunned three weeks ago, when she'd first asked for even more space from him, even going so far as pulling away when he attempted to gently seduce her like they had become comfortable with, after a long day. For the past three weeks, she'd been increasingly busy, cancelling many dates and appearing to be reluctant to go out with him anywhere.

Tim never pushed her to account for her whereabouts, that wasn't his style. He was happy with her own insistence that they let each other know they got wherever they were going safely and when they expected to be back. Pam always believed that using that kind of accounting for themselves to each other, minimized the risk of being in trouble for countless hours without anyone realizing it. She blamed it on their jobs and the experiences learned simply from what their case victims had gone through. Here lately, though, it seemed as though Pam had almost become a different person.

Strange how Pam had come to spend more time with the rest of the team during their off hours lately, than with him. He'd been so happy that she was becoming closer to his teammates that he'd never even considered questioning her about it. The nights at her apartment seemed to be a thing of the past too, just like going out anywhere together and without any rhyme or reason to it.

After three weeks of feeling like he'd been pushed into a tail spin, Tim had simply assumed the worst and tried to make a desperate attempt to hold on to what he treasured most in life; his relationship with her; the one way he could think of; by proposing to her.

Now that he thought back on it, Tim could admit, he'd asked her to marry him last night, out of a sense of panic because he thought she was slipping away from him. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her or that he would marry her in a heartbeat, if she said yes. It simply meant, he'd

As he walked to her office now, Tim came to the realization that all of her behavior changes lately led to one culprit; Ryan Cook. It all made sense. It was the only thing that made sense. The last time there had been any trouble left dealt with between himself and Pam was back in the summer, the day before the first team cookout when she'd had to scale the last of his self defensive wall in order to get to the bottom of what had been bothering him then.

Tim hated that there was obviously a lot that he hadn't caught onto these last three weeks. He hoped this was not going to continue between them; and swore to himself that all secrecy would stop here and now, if he could help it. After all, it had been Pam's tender, sympathetic urging and promise of trust and understanding that had gotten Tim to the place where he no longer feared opening up to her completely. He could still remember what she'd said to him that day; the day she managed to break down the last of his inner walls that he'd been hiding behind.

_"Sweetheart, just because we're affected by the crap life throws at us does not make us weak, especially you! You're one of the strongest people I know! But, I want you to promise me that you won't ever shut me out again. Especially when it's something that's bothering you like this. Never again, okay? … Tim. Everything. All of you; remember?" she whispered gently in his ear before moving in for a chaste kiss._

That conversation; those words, spoken from her heart, had captured his own heart completely and since that day, he'd never thought for a minute, of a life without Pam in it. And now that the blinders were off his eyes, he couldn't wait to set things right between them and get things back on track. He'd missed the Pam he'd fallen in love with and he wanted her back.

She'd promised him that Gibbs would know where he was and that he'd already okayed it, so he felt somewhat confident as he reached her office now. Seeing her sitting nervously by her phone, her fingers drumming restlessly on her desk, Tim smirked. _Oh, yeah, they definitely needed to talk._ Oddly enough, he wasn't angry with her about her recent behaviors now that he knew the underlying cause. But he had every intention of letting her know that this was the only free pass she was getting on the subject.

Absolute trust was just too damn important to the both of them to ever let something like this happen again, if they were gonna be happy together. He found himself able to admit that, if anything, he was hurt, rather deeply, that she'd failed to trust him to be able to handle this, alongside her, where he should have been. And while he would not let this tear their relationship apart, he wasn't going to let it happen again, either.

Spying Tim standing in the doorway of her office, Pam got up and approached him. "I'm off work for the night. Will you come with me?" She asked him quietly, her gentle eyes swimming in both guilt and hope.

"Sweetheart, you have to know I'd go anywhere with you." He quipped as he kissed her cheek and took her hand as she led the way down the hall, hoping he'd at least infused the situation with enough humor that she'd lose some of that intense tension she was trying so hard to act like she wasn't feeling.

Entering a conference room, she shut the door behind them and immediately turned in his arms, wrapping her own arms tightly around his middle, tears sliding down her face. "Oh, Tim I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I didn't give you the chance to even know what was going on before I decided the best way to handle it for the both of us. I hurt you and I couldn't take it back. Can you forgive me?"

"Pam. I've already forgiven you. But you have to know that we can't ever have a repeat of this, right? I mean you're the one who told me you wanted all or nothing." Tim sat down on the small sofa and pulled her down on his lap as he spoke seriously.

"I know. And I meant it. And I never wanted to ever keep anything from you or lie to you the way I did." She admitted tearfully as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But, you thought you were protecting me." He surmised with the understanding he'd come to have for her choices.

"Not just you." She admitted softly as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

_"...you thought you were protecting me." _  
><em>"Not just you." She admitted softly as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her belly.<em>

When his brain caught up to what she was telling him, what his hands were resting on, his eyes grew wide as his heart swelled with too many emotions to label. "You're…? We're…? Really?" he sputtered in nearly speechless joy.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, we're gonna be parents." Pam looked at him with uncertainty and worry in her eyes.

"Oh, Pam!" Tim whispered as he gathered her to him and hugged her close. "Oh, Honey! All the more reason for you to have let me in on what was going on, you do know that right?"

Pam nodded silently, her tears still wet on her face and her nerves now catching up with her, as the tremors became noticble. Not caring that she was drenching his shirt, Tim did his best to calm her by tightening his hold on her and cuddling her safely into his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

With her knowledge that Gibbs knew where they were and had sanctioned this much needed time alone, out of everyone's prying eyes, especially with her devious and rotten ex-husband in the building, Pam relaxed in Tim's arms for the first time in weeks. "God, I've missed this." She whispered softly.

"Me too." Tim agreed quietly as he ran his arms comfortingly down up and down her back. "Please don't ever let anyone take this away from us again. Just talk to me next time?"

"I promise." She whispered as she let her exhaustion take her away to dreamland.

Smiling at her change in breathing that signified she'd fallen asleep, Tim quite blissfully, sat holding the woman of his dreams; the mother of his child, in his arms, perfectly content to enjoy this peace and quiet while he soaked up the news.

_He was going to be a father!_

****NCIS****

"Boss, you seen McGee?" Tony questioned from where he sat behind his desk. He hadn't seen his teammate in well over an hour and truth be told he was a bit worried about him what with Pam's ex still being in the building and all.

"He's fine, Tony. Finish up the report and go on home. Both of ya's." Gibbs answered without looking up from his own work.

Tony's question brought the conversation he'd had with Pam earlier, back to Gibbs' mind. He didn't understand how she couldn't have known she was pregnant for an entire six weeks. He also knew that ordinarily, the young lady was as honest as Tim was. The voice inside his head reminded him rather sharply, that the situation was really not his business. He knew that and had to admit that was why he'd sanctioned Pam using a conference room after her day was done, to talk to Tim. That enough, had been above the norm for him. He'd have to trust her to do right by his agent and trust Tim to handle his own affairs away from work. He couldn't help but feel happy for the young man though. It was beginning to seriously look like he was at long last gonna have that shot at real happiness that he'd searched so hard for and suffered through so much heartache to find.

Speaking of Tim, he needed to go talk to him as soon as Vance came back from interrogating the two bastards they'd collared. _Why the hell was it taking the guy so long?_ Getting up, his coffee cup in hand, he headed out of the squad room to see what was going on with Vance.

****NCIS****

The Interrogation room was empty and Vance was nowhere to be found. Whipping out his cell phone, Gibbs called the man up, wanting an update so he could let his people go home.

"_Gibbs, what could I do for you?"_

"Update me on Cook and his accomplis." Gibbs replied without hesitation.

"_That's need to know – and you don't. Thought we hashed this out already, Gibbs."_

"Leon, McGee and Pam deserve to know if it's safe for them to go home, dontcha think?"

A deep sigh was heard on the other end of the line. _"I'm confident there are no other people involved. Both of them are still in custody in lock-up and will remain so for the forseeable future."_

"No bail?"

"_Denied. Both of them." _

"Good. Night, Leon."

"_Good night, Gibbs."_

Stowing his cell phone back in his pocket, Gibbs took the stairs to the upper level and headed to the conference room he knew Pam was using to talk to Tim. As he reached the top level, he looked back down and watched Ziva and Tony head out for the night. It was clear they weren't happy about not being included in whatever was going on with their teammate, but that story wasn't Gibbs' to tell.

Mentally shrugging the worry off for the moment, Gibbs quietly entered the conference room, only to stop short at the sight that met his eyes. With Tim's head back against the wall and his eyes closed, the exhaustion and physical reminders of his accident from earlier in the day were more obvious to the naked eye.

On top of that, seeing Pam sleeping on Tim's chest as if she hadn't slept in a week and realizing she'd been under undo stress that neither her nor the baby needed, brought out the parental protective tendencies in Gibbs. It was obvious the two of them; correction, the three of them needed some time to recover from the stress this situation had put on them. He wondered if the team wouldn't mind helping out in a group effort of watching out for these two while they regained their footing over the next couple of days. At the very least, the happy couple would surely benefit from letting the team in on their joyful news.

Taking his call over to the window, Gibbs speed-dialed Tony.

"_Hey, Boss. What's up?"_

"Team Dinner." Gibbs answered quietly. "Ducky's place – one hour. Bring something for dinner and be prepared to camp out. Ziva, too."

"_On it, Boss."_

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. Turning back from the window, he took himself back over to his sleeping agent and the young lady who had won the young man's heart. As he looked down at Pam's stomach, he felt Tim's eyes on him and raised his own up to meet them. He was surprised to find Tim's expression was guarded, as if uncertain of what was coming next. "You knew?"

"Figured it out couple of hours ago." Gibbs replied quietly.

Tim nodded, his look of uncertainty still residing in his eyes, even as a small smile played across his face while he held on tight to Pam as she slept.

"It's over. Relax. Ducky said you still need to take it slow." Gibbs instructed. "I'll come get you when we're headin' out."

"Thanks, Boss." Tim murmured as he closed his eyes once more and let his head fall back against the wall, his fatigue and bone soreness catching up to him once more.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Duck?' Gibbs called out as he entered Autopsy a short few minutes later.

"Ah, Jethro, what could I do for you, my friend?"

"You mind having a team dinner at your place tonight? We'll bring the food."

"Now, Jethro, while the monthly team dinners have been a refreshing change of pace these past six months, this was most certainly much more last minute than we've ever attempted before."

"Wouldn't ask if it weren't important, Duck."

"Yes, well, of that I have no doubt. By all means then, let the fun begin, shall we?" Ducky agreed with a smile.

"An hour okay?" Gibbs pushed.

"As I'm headed home now, an hour will be sufficient, I suppose."

"Preciate it, Duck." Gibbs turned to head back up to the squad room.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs turned around and wordlessly waited for the M.E. to have his say.

"You will tell me what it was you're worried about enough to call such an impromptu get together, won't you?"

With his trademark soft smile and silence Gibbs left the question unanswered as he left Autopsy. He had a stop to make before going back upstairs to get his agent and the Director's Assistant and taking them home.

"Hey, Gibbs! What brings you to Abby's Labby?" The bubbly Lab Rat asked excitedly. "Wait! Why are you still here? Tony and Ziva left thirty minutes ago."

"Well, yeah, Abbs. I know. I'm the one who sends them home at the end of the day, remember?" Gibbs smirked.

"Cute, Gibbs. So then why are you down here visiting me instead of upstairs enjoying the peace and quiet, but, wait! Where's Timmy? was he okay? Where's Pam?"

"Relax, Abbs. They're fine. Need to ask you somethin'."

"About what?"

"McGee."

"You lost me."

"Don't play dumb, Abby. It doesn't look good on you. Earlier you said you were trying to work on your friendship with him."

"Yeah."

"Explain."

"We talk, about work, what we want for lunch when lunch orders are being taken and the weather maybe but still nothing personal, Gibbs. I mean, I've managed to become closer with Pam over the past four months than I am with Tim now. And that's not saying much considering how rocky that friendship was in itself. "

Abby took a breath before she tried to explain herself further. "I mean, when all hell broke loose this morning because we all thought she'd selfishly and deliberately hurt him in the worst way possible, I really wanted to hurt her. But, becoming closer to Pam since I've never done anything to her for her to have to forgive hadn't gotten Tim and I any closer. I don't think there's getting any of that back."

"Wouldn't be because you still can't let him go, would it?" Gibbs asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"What? Gibbs! No! No, I … wait! Why are you asking me all this?" Abby replied unhappily.

"Team Dinner at Ducky's in an hour. Want you there."

"I haven't missed one yet since you started them in June, Gibbs. None of them have helped, either." She lamented.

"Think you're selling McGee short again. Look harder. Besides, this one's different, Abbs." Gibbs' infused his answer with confidence in what he was saying.

"Oh? Really? Why?" Her curiosity played against her and wouldn't let her remain quiet on it.

"Slumber party."

"Slumber party? Seriously? Oh, wow! Who's idea was this? Wait, I bet I know. Bet Tony earned a whopper of a head smack for this one." Abby smirked.

"Wouldn't be going along with it, if that were the case, Abbs. You comin'?" His tone left little room for refusal.

"Oh, I'll be there, alright! I wouldn't miss it!" She replied with excitement. The chance to spend some quality down time with her team wasn't something she was going to pass up.

"Need a ride?"

"Aw, that's sweet, Gibbs! But, I've got my car."

"Good. Bring something to contribute for dinner. See you in an hour." Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and headed back upstairs.

*****NCIS*****

A short thirty minutes later found a quiet and obviously tired Tim and Pam entering Ducky's house alongside the Team Leader, who seemed to be equally tired and quiet. Once inside, they were ushered into the living room by Ducky who then quietly urged to get comfortable before he slipped off to the kitchen to set up a fresh pot of coffee to brew, with Gibbs on his tail.

Walking back into the living room with the tray of cups alongside the pot of coffee, a short ten minutes later, Ducky was shocked to find himself seeing what appeared to be a most private moment between Tim and Pam as their heads were touching as they whispered to each other, while their hands lay together on top of her barely noticible stomach. The implication didn't go unnoticed.

Somehow Ducky managed to set the drink tray down on the side bar and retreat to the kitchen for a word with his friend about this. Something was telling the M.E. that this was the reason behind Jethro's impromptu team dinner at the last minute.

"Jethro. I think it's time you told me what brought this about."

"Mmm. I'm guessing I don't have to by the look on your face, Duck. Thought you might wanna talk to her about it; ya know, make sure she's alright?"

Ducky studied his friend for a long silent minute. He knew Gibbs was trying to tell him something without the right words. Apparently there was more to this story and the M.E. was expected to uncover that in his own way. "Very well. It does sound like a marvelous idea, after all. Since the others are due to arrive shortly, I shall endeavor to talk to her privately in my study."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs offered as he followed the M.E. back out to the living room and watched as Pam was gently cajoled into going with Ducky and leaving the other two men alone in the room.

"Thanks, Boss." Tim offered tiredly.

Gibbs scrutinized his agent from across the room, then more closely as he walked up to him to get a better look. "How you holdin' up? You still feelin' the effects of the wreck?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm sore all over and really tired." Tim admitted guiltily. He hated having to admit this stuff and especially to the boss, of all people.

"Nothin' to apologise for, McGee. Soon as you eat, you get yourself on up to Ducky's guest bedroom and hit the hay. "

"Sounds great." The younger man admitted.

A knock on the door of the townhome interrupted any further conversation and Gibbs left the room to go answer the door.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony greeted with his normal loud enthusiasm. "Where's the Probie and Probette?"

"Tone it down, DiNozzo. McGee's wiped out and Ducky's talkin' to Pam."

"Oh, Right. Yeah, after the day he's had, it's no wonder Probie's ready to crash. "Wait! Why was Ducky talkiin' to Pam? Is something wrong?"

"No, DiNozzo. In case you forgot, those two relied a lot on Ducky back in May – not like they haven't gotten closer or anything, ya think?" Gibbs smirked, happy to be able to keep Tony from nosing into it any further.

"Oh, right!" Well, here's my contribution to dinner. Where do you want me to set it?"

"I'm impressed, Tony. KFC? I'd a thought you'd come weighed down with at least two or three large pizzas." The boss admitted seriously.

"Yeah, well, I decided to shake things up a bit." Tony bragged with a smirk of his own.

"Glad to see you're open to change, DiNozzo. Go set it on the kitchen counter, will ya?"

"Sure, Boss. Then I'm gonna go see what Probie's really doin' since he's so quiet."

"It's called napping. Tony." Tim said tiredly from the kitchen doorway, "At least it was until your loud mouth penetrated the walls."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right? To keep everyone on their toes?"

"Yeah. That's the only reason." Tim answered sarcastically. "C'mon, let's go sit down and relax. It's been a long day for all of us, not just me."

Leading the way back to the living room, Tim failed to notice the concerned look Tony sent Gibbs. This just didn't sound like the Tim they knew. Gibbs shook his head and motioned for him to go after Tim. He knew his boys had gotten a lot closer over the past six months and probably needed to talk right about now, just as much, if not more, than Tim needed to eat and sleep.

******NCIS******

"Pamela, I couldn't help but notice a moment ago, you and Timothy…."

"Yeah, I figured that's what you wanted to talk about. Ducky." The young woman admitted as she took the seat beside the M.E's desk, once he gestured for her to do so.

"That's wonderful! I'm very happy for the both of you. However, the fact that Jethro as suggested that I might want to talk to you about it tells me that there is perhaps something more going on here?" Ducky dared to throw out there

"You know what stress could do to your body – mix up signals, confuse you. Well I never realized I was pregnant until a week ago. Like I told Agent Gibbs, I only got confirmation from my doctor last week. Until a couple of hours ago, I hadn't even brought myself to tell Tim. I was too scared that Ryan would use this against Tim if he found out."

"And you believed that if you told anyone, somehow he would find out. You don't mind if I check and make sure all was well, as much as I am able, do you?" Ducky surmised as he proceeded to take out his stethoscope and check her heart beat and that of the baby's without waiting for her expected consent.

"Of course not, I'd appreciate it, actually. I have a Doctor's appointment on Monday, but since this was the weekend..." Pam let her sentence falter, knowing the M.E. knew what she meant.

"I'm happy to be able to help put any anxiety to rest, my dear. As we both know, that is one thing that was certainly not condusive to a healthy pregnancy."

"Thank you, Ducky." Pam smiled at him with genuine gratitude.

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Although I do hope we do not have a repeat of this rather short-sighted decision making process you've been entertaining with this ordeal involving your ex-husband." Ducky gently admonished her as he began checking her blood pressure

"I know, Ducky. I should have just come to Director Vance to being with."

"No, my dear. What you should have done, was trust Timothy to take the information and the threat – and do with it as he was trained to do with such matters."

"You're right. Tim made me promise not to hide anything else from him again. I could see he was hurt that I handled it the way I did. Everyone on his team, even Abby could see it. It was no wonder she went off on me, I deserved it."

_"How could you? All that talk you gave me about me not hurting him anymore and how you won't hurt him, then you go and pull something like this_!

"_He's with me now and I won't hurt him but, Abby, I won't let you hurt him anymore, either.  
>He's been hurt enough; more than enough; too much, really."<em>

_"YOU REMEMBER THAT? What the hell's wrong with you?" _

"Ah, as you say, Timothy's teammates were quite angry on his behalf, but we all know Timothy and he has already forgiven you, hasn't he?" Ducky replied knowingly with a comforting smile.

Pam smiled with regret in return. "Yes. But, I don't ever want to be the reason for that hurt look in his eyes again, Ducky."

"Yes, well, I should hope not, my dear. But you are only human, and bad choices will be made, it is part of life. We can only hope to remember to always rely on those who love and trust us the most, keeping in mind that it was those very same people who can be hurt the most by our actions or in some cases, our inactions."

Pam nodded thoughtfully. She knew the M.E. was right. Still, she couldn't get that look in Tim's eyes earlier, or the anger of the rest of his team out of her mind. "I'm just so thankful that the others have been just as quick to forgive me as Tim has been. I certainly can't hold Abby's past actions towards Tim against her anymore, not that I was trying to, but…"

"But, you've been reluctant to encourage Timothy to give her another chance, even though; you yourself have begun mending fences with our dear Forensic Technician." Ducky wisely summed up.

"Yeah." Pam admitted with a full dose of guilt.

"Believe me, my dear, Abigail had been most happy to spend the time with you, trying to get to know you as you have tried to get to know her better, as well. Perhaps, this rather serious road block will serve to highlight just how precious of each you is to the group and to each member of this rather unorthodox family, hmm?" The M.E. suggested kindly as he jotted down some notes and put everything away in his medical bag.

"You're probably right, Ducky. She just hasn't seemed too happy the last couple of times we've spent the day together."

"Perhaps, my dear, she noticed your mind was not where it should have been. I do know she is greatly concerned about the lack of progress in the mending of fences between herself and Timothy."

"Yeah.. I know he's still reluctant to risk putting himself out there for her, even in friendship, but I couldn't push him. That's completely up to him." Pam defended herself as she stood from the chair beside Ducky's desk, suddenly restless.

"Now that I have seen for myself that al seems to be well with you the expected bundle of joy, let's get back to the subject at hand, shall we, my dear?" Ducky suggested. "Tell me more about your expected due date. What did your doctor tell you?

******NCIS******

"Everything alright, man?" Tony asked as he sat down next to Tim on the sofa, not missing the lines of physical pain and exhaustion strewn across the younger man's face, as Tim sat stiffly on the couch, his head laid back and his eyes closed.

"I've definitely had better days, that's for sure." Tim admitted tiredly, opening his eyes and sparing Tony a grateful glance.

"Yeah. Today was definitely one for the memory books, huh? How you handlin' it? You and Pam get a chance to talk about all this crap?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Tim declared softly, a dreamy look in his eye.

"Something you wanna tell me, Probie?" Tony demanded knowingly.

"Mmm?" Tim asked distantly as if already falling asleep.

"Hey, Probie!"

"Hey, Get in here and eat." Gibbs ordered from the doorway. "Abby and Ziva are waitin'."

"C'mon, Probie." Tony spoke louder than normal as he tapped Tim's knee. "Time to feed our faces, man."

Tim lumbered to his feet and shuffled after Tony as the older man walked to the kitchen. He smiled and stopped when he saw Ducky and Pam heading their way from the M.E's study.

"Hello, Timothy. How are you holding up?" Ducky asked as he and Pam reached Tim and stopped to talk.

"I'm okay, Ducky. Hey, Sweetie. Are you okay?" Tim asked softly as he wrapped her up in a hug. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Honey. We were just talking about how great you and the others have been about forgiving me for this mess." She answered quietly from within the safe confines of his loving arms, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"Aw, Sweetie. No one's gonna stay mad at you about it. It's not like you meant to hurt me, remember?" Tim soothed as he rubbed his hands comfortingly on her back. "C'mon, you need to eat."

"As do you, Timothy." Ducky chided with a smile. "Come, dinner awaits."

******NCIS******

With the normal bantering atmosphere, dinner turned out to be a rather enjoyable experience that was soon carried over into the after dinner gathering in the living room. As the team poured themselves into their seats, Tim took a minute to let the boss know he and Pam wanted to talk to the others. Now, with all of them sitting and nearly running out of conversation, Tim drew Pam into his side and they looked at each other with gentle smiles.

Clearing his throat, Tim whispered into her ear and waited for her to answer his question.

Eyes wide open in surprise, Pam nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, yes!"

Tim smiled, the wattage of it, lighting the room. "Are you willing to do it soon and keep it simple?" He murmured. "I really want to make sure your ex couldn't do any more …"

"Yes, yes, yes." She interrupted to reassure him. Without further ado, she kissed him with all the passion she'd been holding back during the recent nightmare.

Chuckling, Tim drew back from her kiss and gently reminded her. "Still gotta get their help." Tim raised his eyes to the group. "Guys. We were wondering…."

"Wondering what, Probie, something's sure going' on over there." Tony remarked cheekily.

"Pam and were wondering if you'd like be there for us when we get married - soon.." Tim asked quietly but with such a twinkle in his eye, they all knew he was more than happy.

"Really?" Abby squeeled. "Of COURSE, WE'LL BE THERE FOR YOU! OMG! This is so great!"

Ziva smiled as she got up from the couch and approached the happy couple, kissing Tim on the cheek before locking eyes with Pam. "I will be honored to be there with you."

"Hey, Probie, you know I'll be there. But what's the rush man? Wait! You said soon. How soon are you talking?"

Tim looked solemnly at Pam for a minute before glancing at Gibbs and then Ducky before his eyes returned to Tony. "As soon as we can get it set up. We'd do it tomorrow of we could."

"What? Why?" Tony was baffled.

Gibbs didn't like the look he'd seen in his youngest Agent's eyes just now. "McGee. You even thinkin' about rushing into this just to keep Cook from stirrin' up any more trouble and I'll…."

"That's only part of it." Tim interrupted as he looked Gibbs head on. "We have a second and even more important reason."

Gibbs looked at Tim for a minute, trying to gauge the wave length the younger man's brain was operating on and could only think of one reason these two younger people would have for feeling the need to rush into getting married. "Not a good reason to rush it either." He warned them quietly.

"Boss, you know I've been wanting to marry Pam for months now. We're not exactly rushing into marriage, just the ceremony."

"And giving her the legal protection of your name. Wait a minute! You're not seriously telling us….oh, no way!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"Tony, make sense. What is it you believe he is not telling us?" Ziva asked in aggravation.

"Yes, Tony. That's exactly what we're telling you." Tim admitted greviously.

"Wow! Whattya know; our little Probie's having a shotgun wedding!" Tony quipped jokingly.

"Thanks, Tony. Real polite, as usual." Tim griped as he hugged Pam closer to him and tried to make sense of the chaotic jubilation now going on full blast within the room.


	7. Chapter 7

While his NCIS family rejoiced in the news that Tim and Pam were getting married and expecting a baby, The Team Leader noticed that despite his youngest agent's desperate need for the chance to go on to bed and recover from the accident, he was still determined to say what was on his mind before he conceded to the exhaustion that now clung to him like a vine.

With his normal air-splitting whistle, Gibbs called the group back to order and pointed to the young man.

Looking down at Pam for a minute, with a smile playing on his face, Tim pecked her on the lips with a kiss and then looked back at his team. "We really appreciate your support through everything. We've talked about it, when we tossed around 'what if's a while back and we both agree that what we decided back then still stands. Tony, Ziva, and Abby, we'd be honored if you would agree to be our baby's Godparents. Jimmy's not here so we can't ask him yet."

"And stand up with us at our wedding." Pam spoke for the first time, hope shining in her eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. Tony, care to be my Best Man?" Tim asked calmly, knowing Tony wouldn't want it any other way. Truth be told, Tim didn't either. "If Jimmy were here, I'd ask him to stand with us, too."

"Mr. Palmer will be most disappointed that his family emergency has caused him to miss all of this. I'm afraid he's already left for his Uncle's home in New York directly after work this evening and won't be back for at least a week." Ducky lamented. "However, I am pleased to say that the 'emergency' was none other than a simple case of his Aunt over-reacting to an accident in which no great harm was done."

"Hey, what about Gibbs?" Abby asked in surprise.

"That's between Gibbs and I." Tim answered quietly, deliberately not looking at the man in question just yet.

"Oh." Abby swallowed hard.

"Abby, I know this is a lot to ask, Ziva , you too, but would you mind both being my maids of honor?" Pam asked hesitantly as Abby suddenly wrapped her in an 'Abby-hug'

"Abby, don't you squeeze her like you do the rest of us." Tim warned seriously.

"Oh, Timmy! I wouldn't hurt her or the baby!" Abby promised without even realizing she'd brought back that dreaded nickname that Tim had asked her to get rid of back in June. "A baby! I'm so happy for you guys! You two are gonna be great parents! A wedding! Oh, I'm sooo excited!"

Tim let the slip up with the nickname go and smiled for a brief minute before he looked over at Gibbs, hoping to catch his eye. With a sense of relief, he did just that and was able to silently ask for the boss for a moment alone. Whispering to Pam that he needed to talk to Gibbs, he slipped from her side and silently followed the man out of the room

Together, they took their conversation outside, both seemingly in need of some fresh air. Tim got right to the point; knowing Gibbs would just get irritated with him if he didn't.

"Boss, I know you and I don't have the close relationship that you and Tony have, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to step in for my Dad."

"McGee. I'd be happy to." The Team Leader's answer was almost instant and filled with unmistakable appreciation and conviction.

"I'm not just talking about for my wedding, Boss." Tim admitted hesitantly.

"I'm listening."

"My father's unwilling to be a part of my life. He hasn't spoken to me in five years. You've been more of a father to me than he has, even though I know you weren't trying to be and that's the role model Pam and I both want for our child."

Tim took a breath and kept going, needing to get to the heart of the matter. " We wanted to know if you'd be willing to be his honorary Grandfather. But, we also want you to know, that if that's not something you feel like you can do; if it will hurt you too much, then we completely understand." Tim looked away, almost afraid he'd stuck the man with a stake through the heart just by asking.

A comforting hand clamped down on his shoulder and a light cuff to the back of his head, was all the answer Tim needed so the words that came with it, completely bowled him over.

"I'd be honored, Tim."

Tim looked at him and couldn't help but take in the genuine yet raw emotion in the man's eyes. "That makes two of us. Boss." Tim told him seriously. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded as he blinked to clear away the moisture from his vision and turned to lead the way back inside. He wanted Tim to get to bed now. The young man had already over-taxed his still recovering body enough as it was. "C'mon. You need to go on up to bed."

"Boss, I…" Tim's hesitation and his shaky voice, heralded the arrival of another personally sensitive question on the horizon.

"Another question?" Gibbs smirked, trying to ease the younger man's tension.

"I'm just worried about….what if… what if it's a girl, Boss?" Tim asked almost in a whisper. "Won't that be…."

Gibbs blinked in surprise. W_ould this kid ever stop trying to walk on eggshells around him about this?_

"Tim. Need you to listen to me, alright?" Gibbs asked quietly as he leaned back against the porch railing and looked his agent straight on.

Tim nodded and looked back at the man, knowing Gibbs would expect nothing less.

"I expect a few things from you, now that I'm gonna be this kid's Grandfather."

"Okay."

"First? Stop obsessing about this. Did you hear me say I would only be honored if you have a son?"

"No."

"We're not having this conversation again. Ever. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Boss. "

"Second? You need to make an effort to fix things with your father – before you get married. I'll be there for you and Pam either way, but I will not replace him."

Tim swallowed hard and looked away, as the long-time residual feelings of rejection and indifference came back to the surface. "I understand. But, you have no idea what you're asking of me, Boss." He tried to explain.

"You didn't see that stop my dad, did you?" Gibbs gave him the answer that would hopefully set the young man straight on his misconception of just how much he really did understand.

The younger man looked back at his boss. "No."

Looking at his agent with more than a hint of compassion, Gibbs encouraged him with a reminder that he knew would serve its' purpose. "McGee. He's your dad."

Tim kept his eyes on Gibbs as he sighed deeply and answered him. "Okay."

Gibbs nodded and clamped his hand down on Tim's shoulder again before leading the way back inside.

*****NCIS*****

Watching Tim leave the room with Gibbs, Abby couldn't help but send a worried glance Pam's way. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she walked over to stand beside her at the fireplace.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Abby. Everything's fine. Tim just needed to talk to Gibbs about a thing or two." She smiled. "Do you think you and Ziva could help me find something nice to wear for the ceremony? I mean, we're not going all out like a normal wedding, but I really would like to at least look my best for Tim." She smiled wistfully.

"You bet! You just leave everything to Ziva and I! Oh, wait! What about Sarah?" Abby answered.

"She's studying abroad for the year. The best we can do is let her in on what's going on. I'm afraid, we haven't had time to do that yet." Pam told her quietly. "Excuse me, Abby, I really have to talk to Ducky."

"Sure. Don't worry about me, I'll just get with Ziva and we'll get started finding you something fabulous to wear."

"Nothing dark or obnoxiously bright, okay Abby? Please?" Pam begged.

"I promise. Hey, with the baby coming, I'm sure you're gonna need clothes that fit better as you get bigger, right?" So we can go clothes shopping tomorrow, right? We can pick colors then." Abby enthusiastically cajoled the obviously worried mother-to-be.

"That would be great. Thank you." Pam offered earnestly.

"Believe me, it'll be our pleasure." Abby vowed as she took herself back over to where Ziva and Tony were quietly talking as they sat on the couch. Leaving Pam free to seek the M.E. out.

Finding the kindly man puttering around in his kitchen, Pam felt a moment of guilt. Neither she nor Tim had no intention of leaving him out of a place within their wedding party, but rather, she'd wanted to ask him privately, as Tim was doing with Gibbs at this moment. She hoped Ducky would be forgiving on the matter. She still had to worry about Director Vance's reaction to the short notice when she called him to fill him in, too.

"Ducky, are you okay?" Pam asked as she walked up to him where he stood looking out at his backyard through the kitchen window.

"Hmm? Oh, Pamela. I'm fine, my dear." The M.E. answered quietly as he patted her arm.

"You don't look fine. You look upset. I'm sorry if we didn't ask you to be in the wedding party out there when we told the rest of the crew."

"That's quite alright my dear."

"No, Ducky, It's not. We thought we'd ask you privately, but when we decided on that, we forgot to take into consideration how you'd feel thinking you'd been left out until we had the chance to talk to you about it." She mused apologetically.

"Nonsense, my dear. Don't you fret about it."

"Ducky, I wanted to ask you this privately. Since I don't have my parents anymore and you're like a treasured grandfather to me. Would you be willing to walk me down the aisle? I mean I know we're not getting married in a church or anything, but…."

"I would be most honored, my dear." Ducky kissed her on the forehead and embraced her. "Now, I do believe you have a phone call to make, do you not?" He smiled.

"I do need to talk to Director Vance. It wouldn't seem right to exclude him. I hope he's okay with giving me away." She voiced worriedly as she dug out her phone and called him.

"_Leon Vance."_

"Director, this is Pam."

"_Ms. Cook. Is there a problem?"_

"No, Sir. Everything's fine. I called to let you know that Tim and I are getting married as soon as possible. But, please don't tell anyone else. We want to keep it quiet. Actually, the only reason I'm even telling you is because I'd like to know if you'd be willing to give me away. I mean, since my father's …." She couldn't finish the sentence that spoke of her loss. She didn't want to go there right now.

Silence greeted her explanation and she felt deflated, frowning into the phone until she felt a comforting arm around her shoulder, helping her to stand firm.

"Director?" She dug through the silence for an answer of some sort.

"_I would be honored, young lady. Thank you."_ Vance finally answered

"Thank you, Sir." Pam replied as her voice broke. "You're more than welcome to bring your family, if you'd like."

"_Thank you for the privalage. Just let me know when and where. We will be there."_

"I will, Sir."

"_Goodnite, Pam."_

"Good night, Director." Pam ended the call and slipped her phone back in her pocket. Looking up at Ducky, almost in shock, she told him. "He said he'd be honored."

"As well he will be, my dear. Come now, it is getting late and you and Timothy have had a very long and trying day. You both need a good night's rest."

"I _am_ really tired." Pam admitted with a grimace.

"Go on up to the guest bedroom. The others will be camping down here so they won't be disturbing either of you. Timothy will be up shortly, I'm sure."

"You don't mind us…?" Pam asked hesitantly.

"Good heavens, no, my dear! Don't you waste a moment worrying about such ."

"Thanks, Ducky. I'm just going to go tell the others good night and then I'll go on up."

"Good."

Heading back out to the living room, Pam said her good nites to everyone and then took herself up to the guest bedroom as Ducky had instructed her to do. She was overly exhausted and emotionally stretched thin after the events of the day. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her and sweet dreams of the upcoming future beckoned to her in dreamland.

A short fifteen minutes later and after having expressed his appreciation to his team and telling them good night, Tim was quietly changed into comfortable sweatpants and joining Pam in bed. He was soon wrapping himself around her protectively, needing the closeness of cuddling her after the strain of the past three weeks and the chaos of today, Tim couldn't help but smile as she shifted in her sleep and had soon draped herself across his chest, her head nestled on his shoulder. _God, he'd missed this!_

*****NCIS*****

Watching Tim go upstairs to bed, lit a fire under Abby's enthusiasm to the point she was practically dancing around the room as she kept her eyes on the clock that Ducky kept on his television stand.

"Abigail, what on earth is going on?" Ducky asked as he came back into the room with a tray of fresh drinks for them.

"I'm waiting until I know Timmy's gone to sleep. I'm so excited, I'm afraid if I start talking about it now, he'll hear me." She explained in her typical hyper mode.

"Start talking about what, Abby? Ziva asked.

"How we can make sure their wedding is a lot more memorable for them than what they think they're settling for." Abby answered with a touch of sadness. "Both of them deserve the best wedding we can give them."

"While I agree with you, Abbs. I don't think there's a lot we can do about it." Tony tried to let her down easy.

"That's where you're wrong, Tony." Abby gloated. "We women have our sources." She gloated. "Right, Ziva?"

"Be that as it may, Abigail. It will be most beneficial if you were to get a good night's sleep and get started at first light, don't you think?" Ducky advised while a bemused Gibbs watched silently, inwardly applauding Abby's attitude as well as agreeing with it.

Before anyone could argue, the Team Leader spoke up, wholeheartedly agreeing with Ducky's advice. "Great Job on supporting McGee on this, guys. Lights out in ten."

The order given in the tone not to be argued with, curtailed any further discussion and saw three younger people quickly settling in for some sleep, with almost no noise. Gibbs had to look twice to be certain they were the same people he'd just seen trying to raise the roof in celebration when they'd heardTim and Pam's announcements.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Ducky's advice to heart, Abby and Ziva were up at the crack of dawn, quietly pouring over internet sites while ensconced in Ducky's study away from the others who were still sleeping, their first coffee and caf-pow of the morning, within reach.

As they discussed ideas and suggestions, they soon formulated a plan, but knew they would need a little assistance with things before their plan would be a success. With a definite plan in mind, they adjoined to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast for everyone so Ducky woudn't have to. Having brought the groceries necessary with them when they arrived the night before, it wasn't but a short twenty minutes later that the pancakes were piled high and being kept warm in the oven while the scrambled eggs and sausage and bacon were being removed from the pan and set on a plate to be served up with the rest of breakfast.

Tony was the first one to wander into the kitchen, the smell of food and fresh coffee dragging him from his slumber. "Quick, Tony, take this coffee and go hit the shower first. We've got a lot to do today." Abby instructed him quietly, unwilling to wake anyone up before they came down on their own.

"Yeah, okay." Tony grumbled as he accepted the coffee and drank it down as much as he could. Setting his empty cup down on the sink, he retreated to the living room, got his change of clothes out of his bag and headed for the shower. With every step he took, he came more awake and back to the realization that today was the day he was gonna get to make sure things started going right for his probie. _His probie and his probette. His probie and probette and probette, Jr. Oh, wow. Tim's gonna be a dad!_

*****NCIS*****

Two hours later found the five younger people, setting out in two different cars, with Ziva driving one with Abby and Pam along for the ride while Tony drove Tim in the other one, each with pre-designated things to do and a timeline to get it done in. There was no time to waste. Ziva smiled as she thought back to the moment a little while ago, when Tim had drawn her aside and slipped her one of his credit cards.

"Anything she wants, Ziva." He'd told her without no further explanation given and none needed.

Ziva had smiled at him and promised him, she'd take care of it.

"Oh, and Ziva? Whatever you do, do NOT drive like you usually do with us in the car?"

Chuckling, Ziva had promised to drive like the perfect driver.

"What are you smiling about Ziva?" You look like the cat that ate the canary." Pam teased from the backseat.

"Well, you are very lucky that I am under strict instructions to drive as carefully as McGee does." Ziva teased back.

"I was wondering if they'd been exagurating all these years." Abby ribbed her friend.

"I have no idea what they could possibly see wrong in my driving." Ziva firmly claimed as Abby and Pam burst into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Pam felt the need to express how she felt at that moment. "Thank you two , so much for supporting me; especially after yesterday.

"After the past three weeks, you mean, yes?" Ziva asked knowingly.

"I know." Pam said meekly.

"Do not mistake our support now for acceptance with how you handled the situation with Ryan." Ziva warned. "We will not be so understanding the next time you hurt our friend in such a way."

"I hope you don't accept it, Ziva. Tim deserves so much better. And Abby, I'm so sorry, I ever laid into you about how you treated Tim."

"Don't you dare apologise for that! Just like I don't apologise for laying into you yesterday." Abby declared with heat.

"You're right. And I'm sorry." Pam sighed sadly.

"Enough of this!" Ziva declared loudly. "Today is a new day! Today you are an expectant mother and soon to be married. Let us relish that happiness, yes?"

"You're right, Ziva." Pam agreed happily. "So, what's our first stop?"

"You'll see." Abby smirked as she exchanged grinning glances with Ziva .

*****NCIS*****

"Tony, what are we doing at Walmart?" Tim asked with just a hint of annoyance. "I don't need anything here. Do you?"

"Chillax, Probie. Just trust me, alright? I've got this."

"What we've got, Tony, is less than three hours before we're supposed to meet up with the others for lunch. Where are we having lunch? Why didn't anyone tell me the name of the place?" Tim groused, feeling only slightly put out.

"Patience, Obi-wan. C'mon, need you to try these on." Tony tossed a pair of dress pants at Tim and rolled his eyes when they hit the floor uncaught."Jeez, McClumsy!"

"I got it." Tim muttered as he snapped up the pants and looked at the tag inside. "I can already tell you they'll fit, Tony." Tim told him impatiently.

"Hmm. Good. Now we need a dress shirt." Tony was undaunted and unstoppable.

"Why didn't you just say we're getting my suit here?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Hey, Probie. We're getting your suit at Walmart because we're short on time and don't want to have to fool with taylors and fitting and all that time consuming rubbish." Tony snarked with a huge grin.

Tim had to smile. "Thanks Tony. C'mon, I know you're gonna tell me what color shirt and vest, not to mention tie and jacket, so let's get it over with."

"Probie, I'm hurt! "Let's get it over with? Ouch!"

"I meant the monologue on why the colors I pick aren't good enough, DiNozzo. You always act like I'm color blind." Tim teased.

"That's because you are, my friend."

"Where's your suit, Tony?" Tim asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Already taken care of, Probie. You don't think I'd take this job lightly, do you?"

"Uhm, what job would that be?" The confusion on Tim's face seemed genuine.

"Okay, NOW, I'm wounded. "Being your best man, of course!"

"Sorry, Tony. Guess, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. I bet you haven't even figured out where you're gonna live when you've tied the knot."

"Actually, I figured we'd take our time and take it step at a time."

"Probie, Probie, Probie, Haven't you been paying attention to me at all in the last five years?"

"What are you talking about, Tony?"

"I'm talking about seizing the moment, Probie! Not putting off for tomorrow what you can do today!"

"And I was supposed to have learned that – _from you_?" Tim joked. "The king of putting off report writing and filing?"

"Alright, I'll give you that one, Probster." Tony agreed with an exasperated huff.

"Relax, Tony. I get it. Really. I do. But I'm not gonna make any decisions like that without talking to Pam about it first."

"Just so you're thinking about your future in that direction, Probie. That's all I ask. Well, that and to let us make one pit stop after we leave here." Tony admitted as they snagged the rest of the pieces Tim would need of the racks and checked the sizes before heading toward a checkout register.

"Like you said, Tony. I trust you. Lead on." Tim acquiesced with a straight face.

"Alright! That's the spirit, McGee!" Tony crowed as he stood by while Tim paid for the suit.

With Tony practically floating out to the car, nearly preening with pride,Tim couldn't help but laugh at his teammate's enthusiasm and sense of pride in the role he'd been asked to take on in Tim's wedding. He knew he couldn't ask for a better big brother.

******NCIS******

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Pam gushed as she was led through the wonderfully manicured front yard of the house on a private cul-de-sac, that Ziva had driven them to. After much cajoling, she and Abby had talked Pam into getting out of the car and going in to look the place over. The 'Open House' Sign was clear as day where it sat, staked to the ground on a wooden real estate sign in the front yard.

"I'll bet the inside's even nicer." Abby offered, trying to hide the smirk that showed her knowledge of what she was saying.

Pam looked at her shrewdly. "What are you up to, now, Abby?"

"What? Me? Just because we wanna get your little nesting instinct going, doesn't mean I'm up to something. I'll have you know, I'm doing what any friend in my position would do." Abby petulantly retorted.

"Yeah?" Pam chuckled. "And what's that?"

"Showing you nice house that I happen to know just came on the market so you and Tim don't lose out on a chance to grab it if you want it." Abby defended herself.

"Hmm. Is that all?" the mother-to-be, smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go take a look."

As they walked through the modest two-story house, Pam couldn't help but ooh and aww over the beauty of the well-lit open floor plan and modern appliances. In the spacious kitchen. The fireplace in the living room and even the one in the nice size library had her falling in love with the house. She knew Tim would love it the minute he saw that room. Upstairs, the master suite blew her away with it's simplistic, yet luxurious feel to it. The walk-in his/her closet was a winner in her book.

She loved the fact that the bathroom had a separate shower and the tub had treasured jet sprays. Pam knew that with the hellish case work Tim and the team went through, he'd appreciate the tub for sure. The twin sinks also drew her in since it would help her and Tim be able to get ready for work without having to step all over each other.

The remaining two bedrooms and the bathroom that completed the upstairs, were good enough size that they didn't take away from anything else she felt about the house. Unbelievably, the wall colors were all neutral and welcoming, none of them screaming to be redone. As she traipsed back down the stairs with Ziva to go find the missing Abby, she found the Lab Rat happily swinging like a six year old, on the swing set already residing in the sprawling fenced in backyard.

"Having fun, Abby?" Pam teased, her eyes sparkling with life.

"Ooh, somebody loves the house." Abby teased back as she looked meaningfully at Ziva and drew Pam towards the back of the yard for a 'tour'. "Isn't it great?"

"I definitely love the house, Abby. Thank you. I hope I can get Tim to see it soon." Pam replied wistfully. "I'd love to have this house. It'd be perfect!"

"C'mon, check out the side of the house. The yard size there's great too!" Abby urged as she propelled Pam in that direction; away from the house and Ziva who couldn't stop smiling as she reached a hand into her jacket pocket and pushed the stop button on the small machine hidden there.

Ziva disappeared into the house, her hand stuffed into her deep pant pocket as it found and handled the credit card Tim had slipped to her earlier and recalled once more what he'd told her.

"_Anything she wants, Ziva."_

*****NCIS*****

"This is our 'stop', Tony?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"A house?"

"An open house." Tony corrected calmly. "C'mon. Let's go check it out."

"Tony, we don't have time for this." Tim reminded him.

"Sure we do, Probie. C'mon. This won't take long. Besides, it'll jog that memory to start looking at these for real and soon."

"Tony, I don't need my memory jogged about house hunting. I told you, I have to talk to Pam about it." Tim complained.

"Let's just look at the house, alright?" Tony dug deeper, sounding aggrieved.

"Fine. Let's do this." The younger man gave in and followed Tony inside, taking notice of the almost perfectly manicured lawn as he walked up the wonderfully done brick walkway.

Twenty minutes later, Tim was in love with the house. As he stood wondering how he could make sure they didn't lose out on this house yet not make a decision without Pam, Tony walked up to him, wearing the biggest Cheshire cat grin Tim had ever seen on him, holding one hand behind his back like he was hiding something.

"What are you up to?"

Tony took his hand out from behind his back and pushed his thumb down while opening his hand to reveal a pocket sized tape-recorder. As Tim stood dumb-founded, his soon-to-be-wife's voice filled the air around them.

"_It's definitely a great house, Abby. Thank you. I hope I can get Tim to see it soon. I'd love to have this house. It'd be perfect!"_

Tim's mouth almost struck the floor as the Real Estate Agent joined them, holding a piece of paper and a pen in his hand."Does this mean you'll be wanting to sign this contract for the house, Mr. McGee?"

"What contract?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Why the one your friend Ziva asked me to draw up for you. She placed a small deposit from your credit card, down on the house. She said it was for your fiancé?"

Tim couldn't seem to wrap his head around what was going on. "What?"

"Probie! Snap out of it. You told Ziva to get Pam anything she wanted. It's pretty clear Pam fell in love with the house. So, acting in your behalf, Ziva made sure you guys got a shot at getting it before it's snapped up by someone else." Tony reminded him in exasperation.

"Oh, wow. Uhm. Yes, We'll take it." Tim managed to get out as he shook the man's hand and signed the preliminary paperwork that would hold the house for them, pending negotiations. _Wow, how could he ever thank Ziva Abby for that matter? Wow!_

"Alright, Mr. McGee. This gives you and your fiancé two days to submit an offer on this house. When you're ready to do that, give me a call and we'll sit down and fill out all the preliminary paperwork."

"Preliminary? Shouldn't that already be done?" Tony was confused.

"In most cases, yes, of course. But, since Mr. McGee has already most satisfactorily secured a hold on the property's sale, I'm willing to make an exception. However, I cannot offer any extension on the 48 hours you have to submit an offer. Once that time has elapsed, the house will once again be available for sale and you will forfeit your holding expenditure. Here is a copy of what you signed and here is my business card. Please, call me when you're ready."

Tim nodded. "We'll get it done. And thank you."

The Real Estate Agent nodded and walked outside to take down the open house sign, leaving Tim and Tony standing there, both feeling windswept at the speed at which this was all taking place. Tony knew it might go the way he and the girls had hoped and planned, but to actually be along for the ride was just amazing.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what to offer for this place, Tony. I don't have any experience with this kinda thing."

"Relax, Probie. You think I'd let you sink on this? Like you said, we'll get it done. Now, c'mon, let's go to lunch. Oh, and don't say a word to anyone about this, alright? Let it be a surprise?"

"Good idea. C'mon, I'm starving."

Together, they headed out, waving their goodbyes to the Real Estate Agent as they passed him outside on the way to their car. Tim paused before he got into the car, looking back at the house he'd just agreed to buy, marveling at how beautiful it was and how magnificent the yard was and how damn lucky he was to have the great friends he had that would do something like this for him and his fiancé.

Somehow, his mind took him back to that time back in May when he thought his career had ended and he had no one except Pam to lean on after that disasterous trip to Mexico with Abby.

While the fallout had taken a little while to recover from, the end result had been worth it, even if that meant his relationship with Abby had to suffer through the rebuilding stages. She'd worked hard since then to regain his trust and friendship and he stubbornly hadn't made it easy on her.

In fact, he'd deliberately remained distant and almost unyielding, hoping that she would perservere and want to fight that much harder to fix things, not because he was mean spirited all of a sudden, but because he had meant what he'd told her he wasn't her doormat anymore and she needed to really prove she meant what she'd said when she'd swore she'd changed.

He had to admit, she'd proved it in spades, especially during one of his darkest moments yesterday and he owed it to her now to sit her down and talk to her about it. Her genuine care and concern had shone through yesterday when she'd urged him to fight for what was his and what was importatant to him. That had been the defining moment that had changed the outcome, of that Tim was certain. He definately owed Abby one hell of a 'thank you' and a clean slate from this day on. She'd earned it.

"Hey! Probie! Let's go, I'm starving!" Tony barked impatiently

Tim jolted back to the present. Nodding in silent agreement, he got in and buckled up, gripping the dashboard a moment later when Tony peeled out, away from the curb.

"Nice way to leave a lasting impression on the guy, Tony." Tim complained with a small grin.

"Hey, gotta leave him something to remember you by until you get this signed, sealed and the keys in hand." Tony joked right back.

"Yeah, pretty sure you did that." Tim chuckled.

"Hey, the perks of being best man!" Tony laughed outright, smiling broadly when Tim joined in the laughter, still shaking his head in mock disbelief.

******NCIS*****

Lunchtime saw the group back together again, this time at Gibbs' as they sat around in his backyard swapping stories of their shopping trips from the morning; all of them, mysteriously leaving out any mention of the open house that had taken a great deal of their morning. They enjoyed a comfortable commaradarie while they ate and the ladies were soon ready to go back out and do more shopping while the men seemed reluctant to move from their seats at all.

Once the ladies had gone, Tim retrieved the paper he'd signed for the house and showed it to Gibbs and Ducky. "I was wondering if you would help me with something?" Tim hedged, unwilling to reveal any details of what he was thinking.

As calmly as if he were asking Tim for the weather report., Gibbs gave the answer that spoke for all three of them.

"What do you need from us, McGee?"


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning came round before any of them were ready for it, what with wedding plans and shopping filling up their thoughts and their time over what had remained of their weekend and very little normal calming activities that usually helped them unwind after a tough week. Yet, none of them were unhappy or dragging when they arrived at work. In fact, all of them seemed chipper, as if the happy vibes from the upcoming wedding had rubbed off on all of them without the need to say anything.

Strangely enough, no one had mentioned the actual date the wedding was taking place and all of them were expertly exercising a 'gag order' on the subject while at work. No internet sites were visited or searched about it at work and nothing was printed off about it either.

As previously agreed on, Tim ducked out for the day at the early hour of three in the afternoon. He and Gibbs had discussed it and so it came about without no discussion at work and not even so much as a 'good nite' as Tim left out. So far they were doing an exemplary job of keeping mum about it to minimize the risk of the information getting leaked into the agency grapevine.

Strangely enough, Gibbs called a halt to the work day at the unusually early hour of six, with the stipulation that the extra time be put toward 'the project'.

"Boss. How is it, we haven't even heard what day it's gonna be on?" Tony asked quietly as the two of them rode down the elevator alone.

"Waitin' on some results, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him.

"Ah, blood tests for the marriage license." Tony voiced quietly as if the elevator might have ears.

With a sharp glare from the boss, Tony pantomimed the zipping of his lips and dropping the imaginary key into his imaginary shirt pocket.

Gibbs hid behind his coffee cup as he couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips. Inwardly chuckling, the boss kept silent as he walked out to the parking garage with his agent, who was equally silent for a change. As they parted to go to their own cars, Gibbs stopped close enough to Tony to speak quietly without being heard or picked up by anyone who might be around. "Aiming for Saturday, Tony. So, you plan for Friday night, regardless." Without waiting to see if his agent would get what he was saying, the Team Leader headed to his own car and was soon gone, his own list of things that needed to be done, in need of being worked on.

Tony stood still, his brain trying to catch what the boss meant. Before he could think too hard, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller i.d., he grinned. _Just like Probie to sense when he was being talked about. Wait a minute! Probie! Getting married! Ah, That's right! As best man, it was Tony's job to throw the guy a bachelor party! But this one would have to be quiet and low-keyed; including only the guys on Team Gibbs! But where? Ah, crap! This was gonna require some serious thinking! Crap! Tim's call just went to voicemail!_

Pulling his head out of the fog, Tony listened to the voicemail Tim had just left him as soon as he got in his car.

_Tony. Just wanted to ask you not to go through any trouble with a bachelor party. Whatever you come up with in place of the typical one, needs to be just the guys on the team. Besides, with everyone already doing everything they can to help me pull this off for Pam, I don't feel right asking them to stay up late for some kind of party. Everyone's really wiped out as it is. I'm not saying you can't do something. I know you're chomping at the bit to do something. I just wanted to ask you to think about what I'm saying. Talk to you later."_

Tony scoffed. Trust McGee to not want anything done for him. But, the guy did have a point. There was so much to do to get ready for this wedding, there wouldn't be much time for that kind of goofing off. Suddenly, Tony wanted only to do what he could to help get this to go off without a hitch. He needed to talk to the big cheese.

*****NCIS*****

The rest of the week passed with thankfully no new awful case but plenty of things to occupy their time and attention, both during and after work. Each night came at six in the evening, as Gibbs needed the extra time off work as much as the rest of them, to get done what he needed to for Saturday. The results they'd been waiting for should be coming in at any time so the boss had instructed Tim just to call him and let him know when they arrived.

It was nice to see Tim and Pam relaxed and genuinely happy and although they insisted on keeping everything low keyed and continued to remain mum about their relationship at work; their resurfacing infectious happiness was impossible to miss. Neither of them could stop smiling and it did indeed seem to rub off on the others.

With cold cases the order of the day all week, lunches were spent either with the ladies banded together to talk shopping , leaving the guys to band together for lunch, or Team Gibbs going it together to get a break from the office. Remarkably, no one had anything sour to say about anything and since they couldn't talk about what had them all excited and keyed up; theirs was a nervous energy that seemed to bounce off the walls constantly, earning them eye rolls and head slaps in multitudes until they were all in danger of needing brain replacements.

One thing that took up some of Tim's concentration, outside of the upcoming wedding and his impending fatherhood, was his still not completely mended relationship with Abby. He hadn't forgotten how she'd been the catalyst to get him up off his behind and fight for Pam when the chips were down. Abby had proven that her heart was now in the right place and he should have seen it sooner when she'd been willingly spending all that time with Pam and Ziva outside of work, trying to get to know Pam better.

Tim invited Abby to lunch on Wednesday and she was more than happy to accept. They talked of everything from the weather to the upcoming baby and wedding; eventually, getting around to exactly where they needed to be. Rather than rehashing anything gone by; they focused on the here and now and the future before them. Although some explanations were needed to allow for some final closure; they both seemed to be willing to leave the past in the past and move forward; as friends; very good friends.

*****NCIS*****

Friday night found Tim headed home alone. Tony had taken his advice about not insisting on a Bachelor's Party to heart and left everyone alone as they worked through everything that needed to be done for the big day. Tonight, he'd told Tim that he had his own list of things he needed to get done and wouldn't be able to even spare enough time for a movie, which Tim had laughed off without a problem. He'd been relieved that Ziva and Abby had kept Pam company after work all this week, giving him time to go home and work on his project.

Ever since Tim had signed those papers for the house after Gibbs and Ducky helped him go back through the place more thoroughly and check for hidden problems and then submitting the offer, Tim had been so antsy, he'd spent more hours packing up his apartment than he'd spent sleeping at night. The only exception to the nights spent packing, had been Tuesday night when he'd done what he could to do what Gibbs was expecting of him. He'd called his parents' home, trying to break the ice with his father, only to discover that his parents weren't even there and wouldn't be for another six months.

Apparently, his mother had followed his father's Navy Assignment overseas since it was a year's post. Remembering the name of his father's C.O., Tim had dug deeper and attempted to call in search of some contact information on his father, only to discover that while being given the number was a step in the right direction; actually being able to talk to the man who was currently serving on a carrier in the Mediterranean wasn't exactly possible. That left his mother as his only contact and even that had proved to be impossible since she had gone on an expedition of good will with some other high ranking military wives, into the uncivilized part of that part of the globe.

Tim had let out s sigh of frustration and done what he had to do; called Gibbs and told him what he'd found out. Admitting that the chance to fix things with his father seemed seriously out of reach for the time being, actually hurt as the words left his mouth but there was little Tim could do about it. He was glad Gibbs had been supportive of the situation and had somehow realized Tim had needed to hear that support.

"_You've done what you could, Tim. They'll get your messages when they get back. Nothin' else you can do."_

Tossing and turning now, Tim couldn't sleep but wasn't in the mood to do anything to pass the time, except….

_"Mmm..Hello?"_

"Hey, did I wake you?" Tim asked quietly.

_"No, sweetie, you didn't. I was almost asleep, not there yet." _Pam admitted. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. How are you? Did you eat enough today? You didn't overdo it today, did you?"

_"__Tim, Honey, I promise you, I am fine. The baby's fine."_

"Sorry, I just really miss you."

_"I miss you too."_ Pam gave him back almost seductively.

Tim's other brain engaged and instantly, he thought of something they'd never really done before. "You know what I'd do to you right now, if you were here with me?" he offered with his own seductive voice.

"_Mmmm_, _I think I have a pretty good idea. But, I wanna hear you say it."_

Tim smiled into the phone. "Well, first thing I'd do is..."


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday morning dawned bright, beautiful and busy as Tim's phone woke him up at the crack of dawn, reminding him that Tony would be there to pick him up in less than an hour. As he stepped under the shower at the ungodly hour of 5 AM, Tim was already smiling. Today was the first day of the rest of his life; one that was looking so sweet, he could swear he was dreaming. He thought back to the time back in May when he thought just that.

_What had he done that had earned him this angel?_

Tim had even talked to Gibbs about it some weeks later; admitted his fear because he needed someone to tell him if he really was dreaming.

_"I'm just scared."_

_"Of?"_

_"Of getting hurt again, Boss. Of wearing my heart on my sleeve and getting it bled dry till there's nothing left…again. That I'll wake up and the last six months with her will have all been a dream."_

_"Word to the wise here, McGee; just let it happen. Just like you have been for the last six months. One day at a time."_

The boss' advice had been spot on and Tim was grateful he'd taken that advice to heart. As he dressed now and drank his first cup of coffee of the day as quickly as he could, his heart rejoiced and his steps were light, moving about the apartment, gathering up what little he needed with his free hand. Setting his disposable coffee cup in the trash, Tim picked up his things and headed out, locking up securely as he went.

*****NCIS*****

"Tell me again, why this dress rehersal is necessary, Abby! Come to think of it, why a rehersal of any kind is necessary when we're just getting married at the courthouse on Monday?" Pam asked in confusion

Abby and Ziva exchanged happy grins as they both cast their glances at the beautiful bride- to- be sitting across from them in the back seat of the limo that Tim had sent for them. "Pam, c'mon, relax, alright? You like adventure – just think of this as an adventure with us – two women you know you can trust not to let anything bad happen to you."

Pam's patience had run out and she was tired of cooperating with this game she wasn't in the mood for. She missed Tim, hadn't been able to spend any time with him away from work all week long and now the girls were bullying her into this wild goose chase after goodness only knew what – and in a limosene with dark tinted windows that she couldn't see out of, on top of it. Reaching for the window button, she started to push it down.

"Ah, Pam. Do you really want to rob Tim of whatever surprise he's got planned for you?" Abby asked softly. "We'd hate to see the look on his face if that happened."

"Tim asked you to do this?" She asked in surprise.

"Yup." The Lab Rat gloated.

"Pam, you should relax. This is a very comfortable ride, yes?" Ziva attempted to calm her friend as she recalled with relief, how Tim had called her two nights ago and asked her to do something she hadn't even thought of doing, in order to help Pam prepare for her big day.

"_Ziva, can you and Abby get Pam to talk about what vows she thought of wanting to say at her wedding? I'm not sure she's ever thought of any ahead of time. But since this is all gonna be sprung on her without any notice, she should at least have the chance to recall them if she did. If you could let me know of anything else she mentions always having wanted at her wedding, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Ziva."_

The Israeli had been more than happy to share with Abby, their quest for said knowledge so that their teammate could give his bride to be the wedding she'd always wanted, as much as possible. It had been a fun girls night of reminiscing and wishful thinking and had produced enough information to make Pam's day even more special. She was looking forward to seeing Pam's reaction when she saw how much Tim was putting into this day for her.

When the car stopped, Abby took out her makeup kit and pulled out a large hand mirror, which Ziva immediately took in hand, leaving Abby free to help Pam add some color to her face.

"What's this?" Pam asked even as she capitulated and let Abby do it for her.

"Part of the genuine dress rehersal. We need to see if the colors match, don't we?" Abby blithely explained, not even worried if Pam believed her or not.

Pam took a minute to think. She was surrounded by her friends who wouldn't let anything bad happen and who were very happy and excited for her and Tim both for their upcoming wedding and the expected baby. She couldn't stay upset with them. They'd done too much for her. Besides, they'd made it clear this was Tim's doing. She had the utmost faith in him so whatever he'd asked them to have her do, she'd do. Pam smiled and relaxed

*****NCIS*****

Having been driven to the destination of Tim's choice for this; the big day, Tim got out of the car, a bundle of nerves, but equally excited to be able to pull this off for the woman he loved. Realizing that everyone on the team had come through for him in spades to help him pull this off, swelled his heart of gratitude even larger. Even now, obviously aware of his rising nervousness, Tony was giving him the space to think without dousing him with movie trivia or silliness like he'd be doing if they were bored at work. Walking together to the back gate and stepping inside, Tim was brought up short at the sight in front of him.

The most beautiful Craftsman Style Rose Arbor he'd ever seen stood right where he'd envisioned on for the ceremony. This one had had been handcrafted from American Black Walnut, in that rich red brown shade Tim loved so much. With his mouth still agape in shock, Tim approached the arbor and stood in awe as he looked at it up close. Even beautifully adorned with Pam's favorite flowers, blue/white carnations, the arbor could be appreciated for the work that had gone into it. At the very top of the arch, Tim and Pam's names were engraved along with today's date – all inside a heart that had been carved around the necessary letters.

With latticed sides, the gentle breeze could be felt as you stood underneath the sturdy expanse of roof that, while wider than most arbor roofs, gave plenty of shade and rain protection. It was a work of pride and artistic beauty that literally bowled Tim over. He knew Pam would cry when she saw how much work Gibbs had put into this for them. It left him choked up as it was.

"Wow, Tim." Tony couldn't even express the words.

"Yeah." Tim agreed

Both of them watched as numerous hired landscaping crew people finished quickly setting out the flowers he'd arranged for the yard, the path Pam would walk from the side gate to the arbor, soon lined with flowers in an array of colors intermixed with her preferred carnations and baby's breath, the various flower boxes and pots they rested in, professionally wrapped in matching white to highlight the flowers' beauty.

Off-center from where the hired Minister stood waiting to perform the ceremony, stood two men who brought a smile to Tim's face. _Oh, Pam was going to be in heaven_! Even though Tim had spent the hours researching and finding everything he'd needed, it was still breathtaking to see how it all came into place, making the perfect backyard setting for this wedding.

"Hey, Boss." Tony called out, bringing Tim's attention to the man who'd helped him in ways the younger man had never even imagined.

From help making sure the house was a good investment and that he only offered what would be a nice offer but not too much; to this beautiful Arbor he'd only mentioned in passing, every single bit of this intricate puzzle come together, was so much more than he'd ever imagined, Tim, the writer, found himself speechless.

Gibbs smirked at him, knowing exactly what was going on in his head. "You all set?"

"Boss, I'm … I mean…"

"McGee." The older man quietly scolded.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You're welcome. Now, pull yourself together. The ladies'll be here soon enough."

"Okay. Where's Ducky?" Tim wondered with a hint of disappointment.

"Dr. Mallard asked me to tell you he's here. He's just taking care of some things inside. "He'll be out here when Pam needs him." Jimmy said as he came from inside the house.

"Jimmy! You made it!" Tim exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't really think I'd miss this did you? Great house, by the way." Jimmy offered as he warmly clasped Tim on the shoulder and calmly said hello to Tony.

Suddenly, it was as if a vacuum had been turned on, removing all landscaping crew from the yard almost instantly as the pair of bagpipe players began their lineup with _The Highland Wedding _as Tim had requested when he'd hired them. Taking their cues from the musicians, the men took their places in front of the Minister and turned so they could watch the others come in.

*****NCIS*****

With their hair and makeup all done up and the appointed time at hand, Abby slipped a silk scarf out of her bag of tricks and ruefully smiled at her friend. "Sorry, Pam, but this is a must before we get out. I promise it'll only be for a minute or two. Can't spoil Tim's surprise for you though, can we?"

"Bring it on, Abby. Bring it on." Pam replied with a grin. Again, her absolute trust and faith in Tim guiding her reactions. He would never let anything happen to her. Come to think of it, neither would the rest of them.

With the scarf secured in place around Pam's eyes, the ladies exited the limo and headed toward their destination. "Dresses up off the ground, ladies." Abby piped in cheerily as they walked, their heels noisy on the concrete for about 100 yards.

"You hear that music?" Pam asked. "Isn't beautiful? I adore the sound of bagpipes. This song, _Ode to Joy_, is so heart stirring."

"It is very pretty." Ziva admitted."

Suddenly, Pam felt her ears being covered by strong hands. "Ziva?" she asked.

"Just one last necessary step." The Israeli answered quietly as she stopped moving and gently held Tim's fiancé in place while Abby opened the now perfectly oiled gate so they could make an entrance without any noise.

"Okay." Pam took it in stride as the music changed to an equally calm piece. _" Simple Gifts" _She murmered as she recognized the song. Her heart swelled at the realization that Tim must have put Ziva and Abby up to the task of getting Pam to talk about what her perfect full ceremony wedding would have included. She'd listed every song she'd dreamed of hearing played at her wedding at the time and now she was literally hearing them played for her – on her favorite instrument to listen to. It was a dream come true for her and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she soaked in the love that went into putting this together – for her.

Stepping inside the gate, Abby and Ziva had all they could do to keep their surprise to themselves both at the beautifully done up backyard and at the pleasant surprise of seeing the newest arrival as she stepped up to them and grinned. Looking across the yard at the groom, the newcomer blew him a kiss and stepped behind the bride to be and quietly spoke.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, Pam."

As Sarah McGee took the blindfold off her future sister-in-law, she kissed her cheek and whispered. "Welcome to the family."

Stepping out in front of the bride to be, Sarah slid into place in front of Abby and Jimmy, her basket of flowers overflowing with the delicate carnations that matched both the boutinaes the guys were wearing and the ones intermixed along the walkway, as they now stood in place ten steps ahead of Ziva, while Pam was given time to adjust to the reality she'd just stepped into. Behind Abby, Jimmy stood an equally silent Ziva now having Tony beside her as they all waited to begin the ceremony that would change their teammate and friends' lives in a positive way.

With the beautifully done up backyard, the enchanting bagpipe music and the breathtaking sight of Tim waiting for her underneath the wonderfully crafted Rose Arbor, Pam couldn't stop the emotional tears from filling her eyes. Looking down the beautifully put together walkway with the gorgous border of all her favorite colored flowers, she couldn't believe Tim had arranged all this for her. He'd known she wasn't happy with the idea of a courthouse wedding. She was having trouble wrapping her mind around the Real Estate Agent letting them use a house on the market like this. It was all just so breathtakingly special, she found it hard to catch her breath, especially so, when the third song, _Amazing Grace _was begun on the bagpipes. She literally had to wipe the tears from her eyes as the music played.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ducky's voice reached Pam's ear from slightly behind her and she turned to greet him – to be met with the shocking sight of seeing him dressed in the Traditional Scottish Kilt

"Oh, Ducky!" She softly exclaimed. "You look so handsome! Thank you so much for agreeing to do this."

"It is my pleasure, my dear. I assure you." The M.E. soothed as he took her hand and laid it on his arm. "Are you ready to talk your walk that will begin your new life as Mrs. Timothy McGee?"

"I am." She almost purred. "I can't believe Tim arranged for all this."

"He loves you quite deeply, Pamela." Ducky reminded her. "Surely you can see that."

"Oh, there was no doubt before that he loved me. And there's definitely no doubt now." She answered almost in awe. "I don't know what I did to deserve such an awesome guy."

"You will do well to remember that, as well as the fact that Timothy is daily asking himself the reciprocating question." The M.E. gently advised.

Before she could reply, the The Bridal March had begun and the procession moved forward, each seemingly measured step bringing Pam closer to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; the man who'd fathered her child and would help her raise that precious gift of life and hopefully any that came later, into wonderful people. She felt like she was walking on clouds, her feet barely touching the ground but soon, somehow, she'd reached the place where Ducky kissed her cheek and stepped back so that Tim could stand beside her, his face a study of love and hope, excitement and pride.

Smiling back at him with her heart in her eyes, Pam took his hand in hers and looked to the Minister who smiled back and cleared his throat, obviously ready to begin the ceremony.

Pam couldn't remember the words spoken, they seemed to be delivered through a fog, her mind seemed to have turned on the muffling she couldn't quite fathom. She recalled Director Vance standing when the minister asked

"Who gives this woman ?"

But,with her heart pounding with love and excitement, she couldn't recall anything of the ceremony, it all passed in a blur. She didn't even hear what words she spoke.

Suddenly, it was over and the Minister was announcing that Tim could kiss the bride and the next thing she knew, her husband was kissing her more sensually than he'd ever kissed her before, whispering to her "I love you," as he finally pulled away and took her hand once more.

"I give you "Mr. and Mrs. Tim McGee!"

The bagpipe music began again, this time, the songs a touch livelier than the ones before the service, with _Scotland the Brave _and,_ Highland Laddie _playing until the happy couple had reached the house and gone inside for a few moments alone.

*****NCIS*****

No sooner had they stepped inside the house, than Pam threw herself into Tim's arms. "Oh, my God, Tim this is the happiest day of my life and it's all because of you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm happy you feel that way. I was afraid you'd be mad " Tim admitted even as he bent down to kiss her again.

"There's…no…way…" Pam tried to answer amidst the soul touching kissing being delivered to her mouth, 'that….i …could…be….mad…"

"Sssh." Tim whipered as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he held for her until they were both desperate for air and pulled away. "I love you so much. I'm so happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same way." Pam replied quietly as she laid her head on his chest, safely cacooned within his loving arms.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs and change." Tim urged.

Pam nodded as Tim scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, while she threw her head back and giggled. "My husband, the romantic. I wouldn't change him for anything."

"Glad to know you approve." Tim answered cheekily.

Pam reached an arm out and swatted him on the arm, bringing forth yet another smile from him, his eyes shining brightly with happiness. When they reached the bedroom, Tim set Pam down and lifted the hair from the back of her neck, so he could nibble and kiss along her neckline and back on up to her mouth.

"Tim, we have guests."

"Who aren't expecting us back down for at least thirty minutes." Tim whispered.

*****NCIS*****

"That was so beautiful!" Abby gushed as she and Ziva stood with the rest of the wedding party after Pam and Tim had gone inside. "I always knew Tim was a romantic guy, but this? Wow."

"He pulled the details together very nicely." Ducky volunteered. "I rather enjoyed fulfilling my part in all of the festivities."

"Your part's not over, is it Duck?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"You're very right, Jethro. As a matter of fact, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for the other piece of my part in the festivities."

"Eat something first, Duck." Gibbs instructed his friend.

"I have already eaten, my friend. I shall be fine. " the M.E. replied as he disappeared around the side of the house in his pursuit of his next part to play in this celebration.

Around them throughout the yard, the landscaping crew was back momentarily as they rearranged the flowers so that they now bordered the yard with no further need for the path. They left as quickly as they'd returned. Amazingly enough, no sooner had the yard crew gone than the catering people arrived and quickly set up three serving table and four eating tables. Once the tables were set up, table cloths were almost instantaneously draped over them, place settings nearly dropped into perfect place, and everything set within ten minutes; a well-oiled machine working with the utmost precision.

While the music resumed, the group smiled at Ducky's inclusion into the bagpipe players as the rest of the team slowly migrated toward the tables, all wanting the chance to sit down after the hectic events of the past week and especially the emotional ceremony they'd just been a part of. Before too long, the happy couple returned to the yard, amidst a rousing round of applause from the team that couldn't help but give them some gentle razzing yet rejoice with them.

Tim was quick to thank everyone with the utmost gratitude and yet couldn't get to his sister quick enough. "Sarah, I'm so glad you could be here. You'd you manage it?"

"Director Vance and Agent Gibbs pulled it off, Bro. I'm just happy to be here." Sarah beamed up at him as he hugged her.

"Me too, Sis. Me too."

"I hear I'm gonna be an aunt." She teased.

"Who told you? No, wait, the better question would be who didn't tell you, right?" Tim playfully groaned.

Sarah laughed. "No one, silly. She's not exactly staying the same slim Pam she's been since you introduced us, you know. A woman notices these things about her her brother's girlfriend."

At Tim's look of embarrassment, Sarah laughed again. "Relax, big brother. Believe it or not, I'm really happy for you. And I'm so looking forward to being an aunt. I'm thinking of transferring back to the states when this school year is over."

"If that's what you want, Sarah, that would be great. We'd love to have you close by again." Tim reassured her.

"Then I'll be here." She smiled back as she pecked him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Tim. Awesome job today." Before he could say anymore, she slipped away and returned to the group, leaving room for Pam to join him once more.

***NCIS****

The afternoon passed in a lazy enjoyment of the delicious meal set before them by the caterers and the jovial spirit of the day. No one was in a rush to end it, but eventually, the afternoon began to grow shorter in shadows and Tim wanted to let everyone have the chance to enjoy their evenings after the wonderful way they'd helped him pull this amazing feat off for Pam.

With the hired bagpipers excluding Ducky, long gone, having left a mere thirty minutes after Pam and Tim came back outside, Tim felt it was time to draw the festivities to a close. After all, he and Pam still had a house to explore, in more ways than one and his patience on that score was running out.

Standing to his feet, drawing Pam up along side him, he picked up his glass and tapped his fork up to it, to gain everyone's attention. When he had everyone's eyes on him, he looked at each of them in turn with a grateful smile before he spoke.

"I just wanted to say, from the bottom of my heart. "For everything you've helped me with in putting this day together, for all of the support you've given Pam and I since the beginning, Thank you."

"That goes double for me." Pam said. "You guys accepted me in Tim's life without a second thought; at least that you let me see, anyway. I've come to treasure each and every one of you and I'm honored to be able to see that you've come to think of me as part of your family. Thank you so much!"

"Hear, hear!" Tony cheered. "To family!"

"To this family!" Gibbs threw out there unexpectedly.

"Hear, Hear!" All of them chorused from the bottom of their hearts.

After all, that was one thing that would never change; the fact that they were a family.

_FINIS_


End file.
